Sin Regreso
by Pily St. Vincent Whitlock
Summary: Edward amó a Bella durante toda su estancia en Forks, pero no pudieron estar juntos hasta la noche de su graduación. Luego de eso Edward desapreció sin dejar pista. ¿Qué pasará cuando se encuentren casi 4 años después? TODOS HUMANOS
1. Ella

**Aclaración: **Sólo la historia es mía D, los personajes corren por cuenta de Stephenie Meyer!

**Ella**

**Edward PV**

Si alguien tiene un existencia más que aburrida, ese soy yo...

Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, _Eddie _como le gusta molestarme mis hermanos, Jasper y Rosalie, pero el cual yo detesto, porque suena como _Tedie _y no me apetece parecer a un osito de peluche.

Como ya les dije anteriormente, mi vida no tiene nada de interesante, sólo que hace dos años, mis padres, Carlisle y Esme Cullen, decidieron mudarse a una pequeña localidad de Washington, Forks, algo así como un pueblo perdido entre árboles, árboles y _más _árboles. A mi padre, que es un gran cirujano , por cierto, le ofrecieron trabajar aquí, que no es como en los grandes hospitales que ha pasado, claro, pero tiene su lado bueno ya que es un lugar bastante tranquilo, y... como a mi madre, siempre le han recomendado evitar mantener una vida agitada... aceptó el trabajo... Mis padres se aman mucho... alguna vez me gustaría gozar de alguna mujer que me ame tanto, como yo sé que lo hace mi madre con mi padre.

_Podrás tener a esa mujer _, reclamó mi conciencia, pero yo sabía que no era del todo verdad, ni tan color de rosa... La chica que habitaba en mis sueños, estaba comprometida... bueno no tanto así, pero de igual forma, tenía novio, por lo que era ago así como un sinónimo de_ prohibida, amor imposible, _etc.

Isabella. _Bella _Swan, ella era tan... distinta a todas las chicas de mi edad que he conocido, la primera vez que la vi, me dejó deslumbrado, _literalmente_, el profesor me tuvo que repetir tres veces que me dignara a sentar en alguno de los puestos vacíos, junto a una chica llamada Jessica, solo , o con Bella... y como no pude responder, el profesor, un poco... bastante molesto, diría, me mandó a sentar junto a Bella, porque era una de las mejores en su clase. Hablamos sobre muchas cosas, me gustaba la forma en que veía la simpleza de la vida, sin ponerse trabas o echarse a morir por asuntos sin importancia; y todo iba bien, de hecho, tenemos casi todas nuestras clases juntos, me presentó a su amiga Alice, una chica pequeñita con carita de duendecillo, que era muy amable y por lo que puede apreciar, un poco loquita. Ese día estuvimos casi toda la mañana los 3 juntos, conociéndonos y riéndonos, pero apareció su novio, Jacob Black con una tropa de _discípulos, _entre ellos pude distinguir a Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Erick, chicos con los que compartía algunas clases, que, no más al verme, me odiaron, tal vez alguien piense "no te pueden odiar con sólo verte", pero estos tipos son prejuiciosos hasta la médula, y con sólo echarme una mirada me lo dijeron todo, yo jamás podría socializar con estas personas, que dañan a los que no son iguales a ellos, y por cierto yo soy _muy _distinto a ellos, sobre todo porque mi apariencia es más bien de un "nerd", no es que me peine como libro, tenga frenillos y lentes, use camisas abrochadas hasta el cuello, chalequitos con diseños de rombos y pantalones de tela... bueno, sólo uso lentes, mi cabello es de color cobrizo y totalmente indomable, así que ya aprendí que peinarme lo hace peor, y me visto como cualquier mortal decente, pero de todas formas, mi sola presencia les molesta.

En fin, ya aprendí la lección de no acercarme a ellos, ni siquiera a Bella, sufrí las consecuencias de ser atacado por tan sólo haber tenido que quedarme con ella para terminar con un trabajo, luego de eso, evito a toda costa ser cordial con ella, ya sé que es grosero, y de hecho hasta a mí me duele ser tan frío con ella, pero no quiero problemas con nadie, y menos con una tropa de imbéciles prejuiciosos y sin cerebro.

Comienza un nuevo día e el instituto, vamos en mi flamante y hermoso Volvo de un color plateado, que a pesar de ser un color tenue, llama un poco la atención, sobre todo porque ser uno de los último modelo, que poco se ven en pueblos así de viejos y perdidos en la existencia; junto a Rose y Jasper, que como casi siempre viene discutiendo.

-No tienes por qué negarlo, yo te _vi _con ella, Japer, a mi no me puedes mentir- decía Rose enojada, con la cabeza entre los asientos de piloto y co-piloto, mientras miraba a su mellizo.

-Que nos hayas visto juntos no significa nada, siempre te veo con chicos y no significa que estés con _todos _ellos, ¿verdad Rose?- respondió Jazz, si ya entendía porque discutían esta vez, Alice, la mejor amiga de Bella, era el tema de hoy.

-No trates de dar vuelta lo que digo, sabes a qué me refiero, te vi con Alice, por Dios! No entiendo por que...

-Ya Rose, déjalo,- la interrumpí- no te admitirá que aún no puede sacarse a Allie de la cabeza.

-¿Pueden para de una buena vez ustedes dos? Les he dicho hasta el cansancio que lo mío con Alice ya pasó, fuimos novios, pero ya nada, está bien. Ayer estábamos hablando porque tenemos que entregar un trabajo en Historia Universal, y nos pusimos de acuerdo, sólo eso, una conversación entre compañeros...

-Entonces ¿por qué la besaste?- preguntó Rosalie, parece que era verdad porque Jasper no emitió respuesta alguna—ya lo vez!, aún la quieres, ¡arg! ustedes, los hombres, son unos tontos, Alice es una mujer estupenda Jazz, aún no entiendo como pudiste dejarla ir

-Yo tampoco me lo explico- susurró tan despacio, que estoy seguro que Rose, quien ahora miraba enojada por la ventana, no lo escuchó, comentario que a mi no me pasó desapercibido.

Alice y Jasper vivieron algo así como un _"_amor a primera vista_"_, en cuanto se vieron, no podían estar el uno con el otro, se veían a todas horas, claro que comenzaron con una amistad, que poco a poco se fue solidificando, hasta que a Jazz se le prendió la ampolleta, y comenzaron oficialmente su relación, estuvieron, más o menos, todo el 2º semestre del año anterior juntos, hacían una pareja realmente linda, nunca había visto a Jazz tan contento, tan seguro, ¡si hasta la llevó a conocer a nuestros padres!, eso es un gran logro por parte de él, sobretodo porque Jazz ha dejado una larga lista de corazones rotos a lo largo de su vida, y ninguno logró traspasar la puerta de nuestra casa, además, algo casi que primordial, Rose simpatizaba con ella.

Todo iba viento en popa, pero, un día de repente se desvaneció, aún no entiendo porqué se acabó, fue algo tan inesperado, que yo creo que ni ellos mismo entienden porqué pasó esto, Jasper perdió su alegría, Alice evitaba a toda costa estar cerca de él e incluso de nosotros, de hecho Rose una vez la vio llorando abrazada a Bella, preguntándole porqué todo se les había terminado tan pronto. Hasta mamá quedó decepcionada con el quiebre en la relación, se había entusiasmado con la vivacidad de Allie.

Llegamos al instituto en un absoluto silencio, interrumpido sólo por el tenue ronroneo del motor, coloqué el auto en una plaza desocupada, y Rose, que no esperó ni que detuviera totalmente el auto, tomó sus cosas y bajó, dando un portazo...

-Gracias por soltarme la puerta- gruñí irónicamente, mientras sacaba las llaves del contacto y Jasper bajaba del auto, yéndose sin ni siquiera despedirse- ¡que tengan un buen día ustedes también eh!- grité, pero ninguno de mis adorables hermanos se dignó a despedirse de mi.

-Hola Edward- sonó un voz femenina a mis espaldas, me voltee rápidamente al reconocerla. _Bella_- problemas con los mellis?

-¿Los qué?- pregunté tontamente mirándola, se veía hermosa, su pelo color caoba estaba recogido en una coleta, que hacían resaltar sus ojos chocolate en conjunto con sus rasgos finos y bien definidos, hacían que su pálido rostro fuera totalmente armónico.

-Los mellis- rió melodiosamente- Rosalie y Jasper, los mellizos, tus hermanos...-explicó como si fuera uno de esos niños pequeños que cuida.

-Ah!, sí, sí claro- respondí- eh... no... o sea digo, sí, ya sabes lo mismo de siempre... Rose enojada con Jazz- dije mientras cerraba el auto, al mirar más atrás de Bella, me di cuenta que se acercaba Black, por lo que decidí cortar por lo sano- debo irme a clases, o sino llegaré atrasado.

-Oh! Claro, Allie ¿verdad?- asentí silenciosamente, mientras pensaba en salir de ahí lo antes posible- , ¿nos toca literatura juntos verdad?, ¿te molesta si voy a tu lado hasta el salón? Hace mucho que no conversamos- preguntó y sonrió, cosa que provocó que me derritiera por dentro, tenía la respuesta en la punta de la lengua, pero no podía decirle eso.

-Eh... no, creo que mejor voy solo y nos vemos allá, no quiero tener problemas por culpa de tu novio – miré más allá de su cabeza, y me percaté lo cerca que ya estaban de nosotros. Bella siguió el rastro de mi mirada y luego se volteó rápidamente hacia mi.

-Oh!, Jacob ya no es mi novio, terminamos hace días- murmuró cabizbaja, ¿se estaba sonrojando?- así que no te hagas problemas.

-Bella- susurró una ronca voz a sus espaldas, levanté la vista, y frente a mi, con su tez oscura, ojos y cabellos negros, Jacob , se veía feroz- necesito hablar contigo, a solas- dijo mirándome significativamente

No necesité nada más, de hecho debí haberme ido al instante en qué ella comenzó a hablarme, pero al igual que siempre, no puede resistirme a cruzar unas palabras para escuchar su voz.

Sin nada más me dirigí rápidamente hasta el salón.


	2. Día de Sonrisas

Sin regreso

**Aclaración: **ñam… sólo la historia es mía… me hubiese gustado que Jasper también… pero bueno, es todo propiedad de Stephenie Meyer…. s_nif!_

**Día de sonrisas**

**Bella PV**

¿Es que acaso nunca iba a poder tener una conversación decente con él? ¡arg!, y todo por que a Jacob no le agradaba, cosa que aun no logro entender del todo, si Edward es una persona maravillosa, nunca he conocido a nadie que me despierte más interés que él. Creo que, ahora que logré por fin librarme de Jake, podremos gozar de una relación distinta, no tan distante ni frívola, y tal vez hasta podremos salir un par de veces. Sonreí instintivamente mientras me dirigía al salón tras Edward.

Después de un cortante "Jacob déjame tranquila, ya hablamos todo lo que debíamos hablar", con el que logré, espero, quitármelo de encima, traté de alcanzar lo más pronto posible a Ed, como me gustaba llamarlo en secreto, pues una vez escuché que detestaba que le dijeran Eddie; para así lograr cruzar una que otra palabra antes de que el profesor entrara, sí, aún nos sentamos juntos, yo no he querido separarme de su compañía, y eso que nuestros puestos no son asignados, terminamos nuevamente juntos, y eso sin duda me hacía muy feliz, generalmente nos hacían trabajar en parejas, y me encantaba ser la suya, porque, aparte de ser un muy buen estudiante, su compañía era tranquilizadora en too momento.

-Edward!- grité, al verlo en la puerta del salón, giró, y me miró con cara de asombro- ¡espérame!-llegué a su lado, milagrosamente, sin ninguna cita inesperada con el suelo, y le sonreí- ahora sí, ¿entramos?

Me reí de su rostro, se veía realmente chistoso, sus ojos denotaba incredulidad, y a cada instante miraban tras de mi, como esperando que llegara alguien, a arruinarlo todo.

- Cla.. Claro, pero... y tu no...

-Ya te dije- le corté un poco molesta- No tengo novio

-Sí, sí, lo siento, es que, es un poco raro saber tan de repente que ya no estás ligada a ese idiota - sonrío, como si al decirle idiota, se hubiese sacado un peso de encima.- Oh! lo siento, no debí decirle así...

-No te preocupes, Ed, verdaderamente es un idiota- comenté sacándome el morral, para luego dejarlo sobre la mesa, lo miré, pero él, estaba quieto y mirándome con incredulidad- ¿Qué?

-¿Cómo me dijiste?- preguntó asombrado, respira Bella, me dije a mi misma... le dije Ed, verdad?, ¡arg! Tonta, tonta tonta!, me sonrojé y moví mi rostro hacia un lado- Bella- volvió a llamar- ¿me dijiste Ed?

-Sí- susurré bajito

-Ah- fue su sola respuesta, lo miré de reojo, y me di cuenta que una sonrisa amenazaba con salir, pero que Edward resistía con fuerza. Se sentó a mi lado y me miró, esperé su ataque de preguntas, pero, cuando iba a comenzar a hablar, el profesor hizo su aparición en el salón.

-Buenos Días

-Buenos días profesor- fue la respuesta a coro de todo el curso, nos sentamos y comenzó la clase.

Miré a mi lado sonrojada, esperaba que mi compañero de puesto me dijera algo, peor durante toda la clase, ni por casualidad reparo en mi presencia.

Después de esto, Edward ni siquiera se despidió de mí al salir.

Edward PV

Ahora si parecía un estúpido con esa sonrisa que amenazaba con salir en forma de carcajada múltiple.

Es que aún no podía creer que Bella se dirigiese a mi de una forma tan cariñosa... tan _íntima_, casi me puse a besarla ahí mismo, pero sólo me contuve porque estábamos comenzando la fastidiosa clase de biología, y toda un clase de copuchentos y cotillas entre nosotros.

Seguro que si la hubiese besado, antes de que la clase finalizara, todo el Instituto se habría enterado.

Vamos avanzando apremió mi conciencia, seguramente, ya me estoy volviendo completa e irremediablemente loco. Estaba viendo mucha televisión. Nota Mental no ver TV y tocar más piano.

Luego de salir casi volando de la clase de biología, agradecía que no me tocase ninguna otra clase, por hoy, con Bella, aunque, de todas formas, creo que tendré que conversar con ella, ahora, mientras caminaba por los pasillos del instituto, vi que en un diario mural, ya habían publicado las fechas más importantes que le quedaban a los de último año, y entre ellas, por supuesto, estaba la del Baile Final, _casi_ como una graduación, y como ahora Bella ya no anda con el idiota de Black, cabía la posibilidad, aunque fuese la más mínima, de que aceptara ir conmigo.

Sonreí ante el mero pensamiento, tenía alrededor de un mes y medio para planear la mejor forma de pedirle que fuese mi acompañante. Además, al ser parte del Centro de Alumnos… me serviría de mucho más.

El día pasó sin nada más interesante que el hecho de que Bella me dijo _Ed, _pero aún no podía sacarme la sonrisa de idiota del rostro, me dirigía a mi hermoso auto, iba un poco tarde, pero justamente hoy nos tocó reunión del centro de alumnos, y tuve que quedarme. Era uno de los pocos autos que iban quedando en el estacionamiento, y mis hermanos ya estaban esperándome.

-¿Y esa sonrisa?- preguntó Jazz no más al verme llegar _¿es que aún no se me pasaba? _ Me regañé a mi mismo.

-Nada- me encogí de hombros intentando parecer normal- es la misma de siempre- comenté mientras abría el auto y los 3 entrábamos en él.

- Y esta es la parte en que nosotros nos tenemos que creer eso, ¿verdad?- ironizó Rose sonriéndole a su mellizo.

- Por supuesto- terminé yo ensanchando aún más mi sonrisa.

- Ya verás como te lo sacamos- Jasper puso su mano sobre su barbilla simulando estar pensando- ¿es una chica? – Creo que me sonrojé un poco porque ambos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas.- ¡Bingo!, ¡Lo Sabía!, muy bien campeón,- hice una mueca ante su apelativo- y dinos, ¿quién es?

- ¿La conocemos?- preguntó a su vez Rose

- Nada saldrá de mis labios- los miré de reojo, mientras ambos reían, sus ojos, de tonos azules, como los de papá, tenían un deje de diversión.

- Ya verás como lo terminaremos sabiendo- canturreó Rose, No dudaba que ella logrará su cometido, pero definitivamente, esta vez, no creo que lo descubra fácilmente. – Además, no hay muchas chicas de tu gusto en estos alrededores, por lo que podremos descartar a unas cuantas, y eso reduce en gran número nuestra búsqueda.

-Vamos, ni que yo estuviese llenas de chicas revoloteando alrededor mío- bromeé

- Tonto Nito – Rosalie negó energéticamente con su cabeza, y sus perfectos rizos rubios se movieron- si sólo miraras un poco a tu alrededor y no fueses tan arisco, verías que muchas chicas del instituto giran en 360º, literal- dijo ésta última palabra lentamente y recalcándola un poco-, sus cabezas al verte pasar.

- Es verdad – ratificó Jasper – incluso tanto como a mi – fanfarroneó, cosa que provocó que me riera a carcajadas y se llevara un zape de su melliza- ¡¿qué?!

-Estamos hablando de ÉL – comentó apuntándome- de ti ya sabemos, que aunque todo el instituto babeé por ti, tú sólo miras a Allie – lo acusó, y ya que este tema, aún era delicado, nos sumimos en un silencio bastante incómodo, por lo que, para intentar apaciguarlo, encendí la radio, y el tenue sonido de _Claire de Lune _ inundó el ambiente. Escuché a mis hermanos bufar.

-¿ No tienes algo más movidito?- preguntó Rose, metiendo su cabeza entre los asientos delanteros

- ¿Y para qué? Si ya vamos a llegar a casa, no hace falta cambiarla, además es mi auto- reclamé.

-Recuérdame mañana traer un CD de música bailable, o ir mi auto- dijo mi hermana mayor mirando a Jasper

- ¡Good Idea!- apremió él

Sólo sonreí con las ocurrencias de mis hermanos, llegamos a casa, y nuestra madre nos estaba esperando con pasteles que le habían regalado unos clientes por su buen trabajo, conversamos los cuatro juntos alrededor de la mesa, me molestaron, los molesté, hasta que mamá nos mandó a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

Subí, aún sonriendo, y entré a m espaciosa habitación, era una de las más grandes de la casa, porque yo había pedido tener mi piano en ella, ahora al entrar, la tenue luz del crepúsculo, inundaba todo mi cuarto, dándole un aspecto anaranjado a la alfombra blanquecina, y haciendo que el negro de mi piano, resaltara entre todo el mundo colorido por el atardecer.

Me senté en el taburete y sonreí al ver las partituras, fue unas de las primeras que aprendí, las "Cuatro Danzas" de Hayden, recuerdo cuanto me costó mucho, sobre todo la última, pero en la prueba pública en la cual me evaluaron, fui uno de los mejores. Eran tiempos cuando estudiaba piano porque lo único que deseaba era ser músico.

Posé mis dedos sobre las teclas blancas, intentado componer algo, la única vez que lo hice, demoré bastante, porque no tenía mucho de dónde inspirarme, pero a mi madre le fascinó, por lo que se la dediqué en cuanto la pude escribir y tocar de largo.

En cambio ahora, los sonidos de una hermosa melodía comenzaban a fluir rápidamente, porque ahora sí estaba inspirado, y sólo dos cosas, que a la vez era sólo una, flotaban en mi mente.

Un rostro con hermosos ojos cafés. Su nombre se grababa como hierro ardiente en mi corazón.

Isabella Swan.

_Holi! _

_Ni siquiera me he presentado! _

_Mi nombre es Pilar, pero conocida mundialmente como Pily, y soy chilena!_

_Ejale! Jajajajaja!!_

_Sorry por no haber puesto cap antes, es que el cole me mata! xD _

_Mil gracias por los primeros review, me hicieron sentir realmente bien D_

_Espero que les guste este capi, traté de que fuese fluido y se entendieran bien las ideas, ya sé que falta acción y todo, pero ya viene, ya viene!_

_Jajajajaj!!_

_Recuerden darle al Go! _

Pily….


	3. Golpes Bajos

Esta es la parte en que yo debería declarar que nada es mío y sólo la historia, aunque amaría que Jasper estuviese a mi lado y que Edward me tocara algo...

_Al piano, por supuesto._

_PERDÓN!_ _ Eske mi cabeza loca no encontraba la forma de unir la primera parte con la que tengo escrita en el cuaderno del preuniversitario xD, asique, espero que esta improvisación les guste!_

_Esta semana trataré de actualizar más seguido, porke tengo pruebas to2 los días ¬¬, si no logró, de todas formas subiré uno el domingo!_

_Dsifruten... espero... muajajaj xD_

**Golpes Bajos****  
**

**Bella PV**

Han pasado dos semanas, y Edward apenas me dirige la palabra, parece que cada vez que quiere hablar conmigo, se traba, porque me mira a través de sus lentes, con sus hermosos ojos verdes, pero no me dice nada, y eso _empieza a molestarme seriamente._

Creo que si no me habla en esta clase, lo encerraré en un salón y lo obligaré a que me hable. Sí, aunque me muera de la vergüenza más tarde.

-Bella- me interrumpió una aterciopelada, me asusté y pegué un grito, pero su suave mano se posicionó sobre mis labios y soltó una risita- lo siento, no pretendía asustarte

-¿Vuelves a hablarme?- pregunté intentando sonar molesta, pero más bien sonó como un reproche de niña celosa

-¿Estás enojada?- medio sonrió

-No-comenté mientras sacaba algunos libros de mi casillero-, pero ya que apenas me haz dirigido la palabra en este último tiempo, pensé que tal vez no querías estar conmigo – estoy sonando como Alice cuando le reprochaba a Jasper porque no la había acompañado al Centro Comercial, pero no importa, de alguna forma tenía que expresarle mi _confusión_.

-Lo siento- sonrió- ya sé que he sido muy mal educado contigo estas semanas, pero es que aún estaba medio shockeado por el hecho de haberme llamado _Ed._

-Oh...-murmuré sonrojándome un poco- era eso, lo que pasa es... que... tú... o sea, tu... tu nombre.... sí, tu nombre...-titubeé un poco, _bastante_ , ¿Qué se supone que debía decirle? _"Sabes, es que es la forma secreta de llamarte en mi mente, cundo generalmente estoy pensando en ti."_

-¿Mi nombre qué tiene?- sonrió, subiéndose los lentes que se le había resbalado un poco por el puente de la nariz, esto me ponía cada vez más nerviosa, además sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, brillaban con picardía. Me quedé callada sopesando respuestas coherentes- Beeelllaaa- canturreó suavemente- entonces mi nombre...

- Yo...- tragué saliva, ahora si no podía pensar, no sabía como había llegado a estar tan cerca del rostro de Edward, sentía su respiración casi en mi rostro.- ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?

-Ay Bella, ¿en qué mundo andas?- susurró riéndose un poco de mi situación, parecía que nos íbamos a besar, cada vez nuestros rostros estaban más cerca, cada vez más cerca de hundirme en ese mar esmeralda de sus ojos, sí, nuestras narices rozaban, sólo debía acercarme dos centímetros más y nuestros labios estaría fundidos como uno sólo.

-Isabella- gruñó una voz grave, muy conocida por mí, a decir verdad, yo y Edward nos alejamos rápidamente el uno del otro, y para mi desgracia, me golpeé con la puerta abierta del casillero

-¡Ay!- grité colocando mi mano en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, donde me había golpeado la puerta.

-Estás bien- preguntó Edward poniéndome su mano, que para mi fortuna, estaba fría, eso mitigó un poco el dolor- ¿quieres ir a enfermería, o algo?- preguntó preocupado, me reí.

-No Edward, estoy bien, de veras, se me pasará en un momento

-Puedes irte a tu clase Cullen- me había olvidado de la presencia de Jacob, hasta que gruñó y empujó a Edward lejos de mí, cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, y sus gafas rebotaron lejos de él- yo me ocupo de MI novia- dijo recalcando, para mi asombro, asco e incredulidad, la palabra "MI" ¿qué se creía?

-¡Suéltame!- grité zafándome de su agarre, para acercarme a Edward que buscaba sus lentes, los tomé del suelo, acercándome a su lado para entregárselas- ¿Estás Bien?-Tomó rápidamente las gafas de mis manos, colocándoselas y poniéndose de pie al instante.

-Sí- murmuró entre dientes, mirándome molesto, ya no era esa mirada tierna de hace unos minutos, ésta mirada era como las que me lanzaba cuando yo trataba de ayudarlo cuando Jacob y su grupo de amigos lo molestaban, una mirada fría- gracias, pero no necesito de tu ayuda, mejor ve donde tu _noviecito_, te está esperando- sin más de fue con largos pasos de allí. Creo que escuché una parte de mi corazón rompiéndose.

-¡QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ESTABAS HACIÉNDO AHÍ CON CULLEN!- gritó Jacob enojado, acercándose peligrosamente a mí, pero yo ya no era la tonta a la que le inundaba el miedo. No. Ahora le haría frente.

-No-te-tengo-miedo –dije apretando los dientes y tratando de controlar mi temperamento- NO SOY TU NOVIA Y NO TENGO PORQUÉ DARTE EXPLICACIONES DE LO QUE HAGA CON MI VIDA – grité cerrando furiosa mi casillero, traté de alejarme de ahí, pero Jacob me agarró de la muñeca- ¡Suéltame! – gruñí intentando en vano deshacerme de su agarre.

- No juegues conmigo, Isabella- murmuró furioso mirándome a los ojos, sentí mis piernas flaquear un poco, pero no se lo demostraría- o tu nuevo amiguito Cullen, puede que pague las consecuencias.- me soltó y se fue sin mirar atrás.

Sentí mis ojos aguarse de la pura rabia.

_¡¡Maldito Idiotaa!!, _todavía me pregunto, cómo alguna vez pensé sentirme enamorada de algo como eso, espero con todo mi corazón que no le pase nada a Edward, sino no me lo perdonarí.

Jamás.

**Edward PV.**

Llevaba como dos semanas intentando en vano decirle algo coherente y razonable a Bella, sabía que se estaba impacientando y molestando un poco, pero me asombró aún más cuando me dijo _-¿Vuelves a hablarme?- _creo que sonó como una acusación de novios, sonreí para mis adentros.

Aunque quisiera tratarme con indiferencia, yo podía ver en sus profundos ojos que en verdad estaba molesta por mi actitud con ella, pero verdaderamente, no sabía como hablarle, después de nombrarme, de una forma tan cariñosa e íntima. No _podía_ estar cerca de ella sin que se me pasara por la mente la idea de que tal vez yo le interesara, aunque fuese sólo un poquito.

Además ahora cuando la sentía estremecerse cada vez que yo le hablaba, me satisfacía completamente. Pequeña. No sabía como explicarme el porqué de haberme dicho Ed. Sonreí.

- Yo...- tragó saliva, y me acerqué más a ella- ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?

-Ay Bella, ¿en qué mundo andas?- susurré riéndome un poco de su desasosiego, entendía que se le volaran las ideas, hasta a mi se me estaba olvidando que nos encontrábamos en el Instituto, en los casilleros, un lugar bastante transitado, pero qué más daba, estaba con Bella, y la iba a besar, estaba claro, no había vuelta atrás.

-Isabella- no había sentido los pasos de Jacob cerca nuestro, nos separamos rápidamente, pero Bella se golpeó con la puerta del casillero.

-¡Ay!- gritó y presionó su mano en el lugar donde se había golpeado.

-Estás bien- le pregunté colocando mi mano fría sobre su cabeza, suspiró de alivio- ¿quieres ir a enfermería, o algo?- sabía que estaba siendo exagerado, pero me preocupaba el hecho de que le pasara algo malo, se rió de mi.

-No Edward, estoy bien, de veras, se me pasará en un momento- sonrió

-Puedes irte a tu clase Cullen- gruñó Jacob tras de mí, otra vez habíamos olvidado su presencia. Enojado arremetió contra mi, empujándome del lado de Bella, caí sentado en el suelo helado, mis lentes saltaron a cualquier parte. Apenas veía cuando escuché- yo me ocupo de MI novia- cuando estas palabras abandonaron sus labios sentí que todo en mi ser se detenía por un momento. Bella seguía con el idiota. No lo podía creer. Mi corazón latía adolorido por este conocimiento. Yo haciéndome tontas ilusiones con ella, y ella sólo había jugado conmigo. Nada a mi alrededor tenía sentido,aparte de que no veía mucho, y yo sólo quería mis lentes para poder pararme de ahí e irme. Escuché que Bella le dijo algo a Jacob, no sabía siquiera cuan cerca estaba de ellos, sólo veía unas sombras medias borrosas.

Una silueta se acercó a mi, y sólo por su aroma, distinguí que era Bella.

-¿Estás Bien?-preguntó mientras me entregaba las gafas, me las coloqué y rápidamente me levanté del suelo, ella estaba a mi lado, mirandome preocupada.

-Sí- murmuré entre dientes, miré más allá y Jacob aun estaba allí, volví a ver a Bella, pero no puede evitar sentir mucha decepción, verdaderamente creí que ella había dejado a Jacob, y que se empezaba a interesar por mi, pero todo había sido _nada_, sólo un juego. Un truco. Le hablé, y mis voz sonó tal cual me sentía, frío- gracias, pero no necesito de tu ayuda, mejor ve donde tu _noviecito_, te está esperando- dije destilando veneno, no podía quedarme un segundo más con ella. Me di media vuelta y salí de ahí con el corazón más que pisoteado.

Ahora si que tenía ganas de seguir estando sólo. Así me evitaba problemas, y mi corazón se quedaría pegado a mi pecho. Me sentía incluso peor que cuando Jacob y su grupo de imbéciles me atacaban por el sólo hecho de ser nuevo y _distinto_. Un pensamiento pasó a través de mi mente. Me preguntaba cómo no me había dado cuenta antes de lo que intentaba hacer.

_Idiota_. Repetía mi voz interna remontando escenas del pasado.

No debía entrometerme en el camino de Jacob, y obviamente, Bella era parte de ese camino. Ahora si que él, que nos había visto a punto de besarnos, no me dejaría tranquilo. Nunca.

No sabía cuan verdadera era esta afirmación.

No sabía en el lío que me había metido, lo que a alguien nunca debería hacerle, y menos por amor.

Sentí unos pasos tras de mí, traté de avanzar más rápidos, pero unos fuertes brazos me pasaron por el cuello, asfixiandome por un momento.

- De la próxima vez no te salvarás Edward Cullen, te arrepentirás de haberte entrometido entre Bella y yo. Te arrepentirás en lo profundo de tu ser. No voy a dejarte tranquilo. Lo prometo.- me soltó lanzándome al suelo. Traté de recuperar la respiración con grandes bocanadas de aire. Mire hacia arriba y Jacob iba alejándose por el pasillo.

***

La siguientes semanas fueron la peor parte de mi vida en el Instituto.

La peor y a la vez la mejor.

Lo mejor fue que logré aclarar todo con Bella, al fin y al cabo, no habían vuelto, sólo que Jacob aun tenía el ego herido y todo el rollo de que al chico más _popular_ lo hubiese dejado su novia de toda la vida, y nosé cuanta tontera más.

Lo peor es que Jacob cumplió con su promesa de no dejarme tranquilo, cada dos por tres aparecía en cualquier lugar donde yo estuviese y me daba manotazos intencionados. Creo que más de alguna vez debió escuchar algo que lo molestaba, ya que a veces sus golpes eran con más fuerza que otros... ¡ah! y rompían mis lentes, este era su mayor entretención, me tiraba contra los casilleros, y todas esas cosas. Jasper llegaba a veces en mi defensa, pero esto provocaba aun más las burlas, e incluso una vez intentaron golpearlo a él. Además mi hermano y Rose no tenían que ir todos los días al Instituto, sólo en escazas ocasiones, en que debían algun trabajo.**[n/a: intentaré que suene coherente, tal vez sea un pokito raro, esque luego em pegué el alcachofazo de ke me había ekivokado, y no sabía como cambiarlo]** Ellos ya había terminado la escuela, el año anterior, pero como habíamos llegado a mitad de año, habían algunas materias que no tomaron, y que debieron darlas este, para asi sacar su diploma y todo lo demás

Voliendo al tema de los golpes...No podíamos hacer nada, en un Instituto, donde mandan los de siempre, pocas veces se podía cambiar. Habían veces que lograba refugiarme en el salón de juntas del Centro de Alumnos, generalmente me encontraba con Ben, el novio de Angela, una chica bastante agradable, que era la Secretaria del centro, entre los tres hablábamos de muchas cosas, era reconfortante tener con quién hablar cosas de chicas, claro que lo hacía con Ben y cuando su novia no estaba presente, porque hablarlo con Jasper... tenía dos opciones seguras:que _se ría_ de mi, o que _no se ría_ de mi. De la cual creo que ganaría la primera.

Hablando del Centro de Alumnos... ya habíamos empezado a planificar todo el asunto de las graduaciones y el Baile final, cuando las chicas se enterasen de nuestra idea... se quedaran petrificadas, al igual que Ang cuando le contamos la idea... yo sólo quería ver la cara de Bella cuando viera la sorpresa...

Bella.

Con Bella, eramos, nosé si llamarlo _amistad_, porque... era algo raro y distinto. Guardabamos distancia, pero a la vez nos compenetrabamos excelentemente.

Todo iba casi perfecto, hasta aquel fatidico día en que todo cambió.

Nunca pensé que llegaría a ese me encontraba en _ese_ estado, pensaba en los golpes bajos que te da la vida...

Casi estuvo a punto de dejarme ir....

**Bella PV**

Me dolía ver a Edward tan mal después de sus encontrones con Jacob, y yo no podía hacer nada. ¡Me sentía tan tonta y culpable!

Lo único bueno fue que no nos separamos, en ocasiones en que le curaba sus heridas, sentía como una corriente eléctrica fluía entre nosotros, formando un lazo indestructible. Necesitaba que se acabara luego el año.

Que esta pesadilla terminara de una buena vez. Que el idiota de Jacob dejara a Edward...

Pero lo que no esperaba era su reacció el día anterior al _fatídico día._

Alice, Angie y yo estabamos en el patio del Instituto, acostadas en el pasto conversando alegremente, no me había fijado lo cerca que estaba el grupo de amigos de Jacob. Por lo que hablamos abiertamente entre nosotras. Charlas de amigas.

-Entonces Allie...- dijo Angela mirandola- ¿volviste con Jasper?

-¡¡¡¡¡SÍ!!!!!- gritó tirándose sobre nosotras con los brazos abiertos, la recibimos en un abrazo apretado- Lo amo tanto- suspiró

- Me alegro tanto por ti, amiga- sonreí mientras la apretaba aun más- se notaba a leguas lo mal que lo pasaron alejados el uno del otro.

- Ya era hora- la molestó Angie, palmeandole la espalda- nos tenías a todas con los nervios de puntas, aun peor de lo que nos tiene ahora Bella.

- Eso es verdad- susurró Alice sentándose frente mío y colocando sus pequeñas manos sobre las mías- ¿Qué pasa Bells?... o debería preguntar...

-¿Qué sientes por Edward?- interrumpió Angela, lo que logró arrancarme una sonrisa, ella siempre era muy directa.

-Chicas- suspiré cerrando los ojos, e inspirando- creo que me enamoré de Edward...

-¡¡LO SABÍA!!- gritaron al unísono... pero antes de poder reírse, abrieron los ojos asombradas, miré tras de mí para ver que había causado tal impresión, y lo peor del mundo ocurrió.

Jacob estaba a unos metros de mi, y estaba que echaba humo por las orejas. Me miró con odio y salió corriendo. No le presté mucha atención, pues luego megiré y seguí hablando con las chicas.

En que gran error estaba. No sabía que al día siguiente, sufriría un dolor más que inmenso.

* * *

_Muajajajaja xD_

_ya, lo dejo hasta ahí, ahora sí, creo que empezará un poquito la acción...._

_porfis denle al Go!, ahh y mil gracias a: **3rill Cullen, Lunn, camii granger, LaviDx.**_

_Fueron mis primeros Rewiev, y fue algo gratificante :D:D:D:D!!_

Nos vemos el Fomingo, con un capítulo más de su fanfic favorito [zaahh!!]

En la misma Web, aun no sé si a la misma hora xD, pero con la misma Autora Loca!!!

Pily..*****


	4. Paz

Heeeeeeeello!

_Hoooooooola!_

_Haaaaaaallo!_

_Ciiiiiaaaaoo!_

γεια σου!

Algun otro idioma?

PERDOOON!!! ya sé ke debió estar la semana pasadaaa!!

pero fui askerosamente bombardeada de cosas para el colegio!

casi no sobrevivooo!!

asike, cmo recompenza les dejaré una pekeña maraton :D

serán algo así cmo 3 o tal vez hasta 5 capis durante hoy y mañana!

* * *

Jajajaja creo ke después de este capituliño ya no amaran a Jacob

_Muajajjajajaa!!_

**Peace**

**Jacob PV**

Las palabras de Bells a sus amigas, aún me retumbaban en los oídos.

'_Creo que me enamoré de Edward'_

¿Enamorarse?.

¡¿De Cullen?!.

¿Qué tenía Cullen, que no tuviese _yo_? ¡Já!

No entendía qué podrá haberle visto, ¡por Dios!, si conmigo lo tenía todo, popularidad, fidelidad, compañía, amistad, diversión, pasión y hasta amor. En cambio con ese nerd de Edward a lo más que podría aspirar, con mucha suerte, cosa de lo que Isabella carecía, era aburrimiento. Pero pensándolo bien, y remontando sucesos que había oído y visto, parecía que tenía química...

Además al idiota se le había ocurrido llevarla al baile, o por lo menos eso le había escuchado decir a su hermano.

¡No!, no puedo permitir que ese idiota me quite a MI novia. Si quería que Isabella lo acompañase.... Veremos si estará disponible y_ sano_ para esa fecha...

Cueste lo que cueste.

**Edward PV**

Hoy era uno de esos días en que Jazz y Rose sólo venían a dar exámenes libres; ¡puaj!, tendré que almorzar solo, o con los del Centro de Alumnos, cosa que no me gustaba del todo, ya que Lauren solía quedarse pegada mirándome, incomodándome bastante,hay que decirlo.

Yo creo que más de alguna vez debió tragarse una mosca.

Al llegar al instituto, mis hermanos bajaron rápidamente del auto, ya que ellos debía presentarse a dar sus exámenes, mientras que yo, me quedé, obviamente, cerrando mi Volvo.

Tomé mi pequeño bolso, que no tenía más que unos cuantos lápices sueltos, quizás unas partituras, un cuaderno, la caja de mis lentes y los de repuesto, y mi billetera. Mamá odiaba que la usara en el pantalón, decía que se me veía un lado del trasero más abultado que el otro, y según sus propias palabras _"Tienes un trasero bastante dotado, deberías lucirlo, esa cosa allá atrás hace que se vea deforme y horrendo"_ , luego de esto y unos cuantas carcajadas por parte de mi Papá y Jasper, evitaba a toda costa, llevarla en el bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones.

Tiré las llaves de mi auto dentro del bolso, cosa que pocas veces hacía, y me dirigí a mi casillero, para sacar los libros que tendríamos que usar en el día de hoy. No me gustaba usar los casilleros, puesto que, cuando decidí hacer uso de ellos, la gran mayoría ya estaban ocupados, pero quedaban unos cuantos libres, en una zona poco concurrida de la escuela. Había quedado casi deshabilitada cuando levantaron el ala oeste, era un pasillo largo que al final había un cruce que te llevaba a la parte trasera del establecimiento, y por el otro lado, al patio.

Como de costumbre, no había nadie. Me reí de mi mismo al recordar que, como siempre olvidaba la combinación, opté por un candando, y las llaves de este estaban en el llavero de mi auto, que tiré dentro del bolso.

Abrí el casillero, y un papel cayó al suelo, me agaché para tomarlo, dándome cuenta casi al instante en que esa era la letra de Bella.

_ Tengo entradas para "El Fantasma de la ópera",_

_ Qué dices, ¿me acompañas?_

_ B._

Sonreí para mis adentros, sólo a ella se le ocurrirían gastar dinero, cuando sabía que yo la había invitado antes. Aunque, estaba feliz por su iniciativa, esto sería algo así como una cita. Seguía sonriendo como idiota la nota de Bella, cuando sentí unos pasos a mi alrededor.

Levanté la vista, para ver a Jacob y su clan venir directamente hacia mí, puesto que no había nadie más en el pasillo. Guardé la carta de Bella, y cerré mi casillero, tratando de hacerme el indiferente y que no notaran mi nerviosismo.

- ¿Qué pasó con tus lentes tonto?- rió Jacob situándose frente a mí, atrás enfilaban sus séquito. No entendía porqué seguía molestándome, bastantes veces había tenido que pasar por la oficina del director, ya que algún profesor lo había visto agrediéndome. Estaba cansado de su trato y groserías. Tmé mis cosas, pero sin decir ni una palabra, intenté pasar por su lado- ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones, Eddie?

-Déjame en paz- mascullé irritado, tratando de soltarme de su agarre.

-Ay_ Eddie_- suspiró falsamente,- que descortés eres, aún no respondes mi pregunta.

Sí, claro, no sabía las ganas que tenía de hablar con él.

Ayer al llegar a casa, Rose me tenía, algo así como una sorpresa, me había comprado lentillas ópticas, ya que se había cansado de que mínimo me rompieran 2 lentes semanales... para que a los idiotas no siguieran, por lo menos, molestándome por los lentes.

-No es de tu incumbencia- gruñí soltándome de él, pero quedó nuevamente cerrado el camino, ya que sus amigotes se podaron frente a mi.- déjenme pasar.

-Vaya, vaya. Así que ahora te dio por hablar- el y sus amigos rieron.- Oye_ amigo_ el otro día escuché que le comentabas a tu hermanito que pretendías llevar a Isabella al baile... ¿será tal vez por eso, que decidiste dejar de usar esos horrorosas y gruesas gafas?

-Déjame tranquilo de una buena vez- gruñí entre dientes, empujándoles para lograr pasarlos e irme.

-No tan rápido- sonrió con malicia mientras me cogía del brazo, con tanta fuerza, que de seguro en mi nívea piel, quedaría marcado- Primero me gustaría saber que se traen entre Bells y tú.

-Ya te dije que no es de tu estúpida incumbencia, ¿o acaso tu pequeño cerebro no lo logra entender?- No sé de donde saqué coraje para responderle eso y casi me reí de su cara totalmente desfigurada y roja por la rabia. Casi. Si no es porque estaba tan serio y molesto, que supe instantáneamente que me había metido en graves problemas.

- De esta no te salvas Cullen- gruñó Mike mirándome con absoluto odio en sus ojos.

Jacob no es de los que arreglan los asuntos con palabras, ya que, luego de mi _cariñosa_ forma de tratarlo, sentí como su gran puño impactó de lleno en mi nariz, causando que trastrabillara un poco, mientras sentí como un hilito de sangre comenzara a fluir de mis fosas nasales. Le devolví el gesto, pero antes de que mi puño, siquiera pudiera acercarse a la sombra de Jacob, unos cuantos empujones me detuvieron.

Ahora estaba totalmente desprotegido y disminuido en número.

Todos los amigotes de Jacob estaban a su alrededor, formando algo así como un "escudo humano", mientras su líder, el muy perro, estaba sonriente al centro.

-Chicos, chicos- sonrió saliendo de su defensa y acercándose hasta donde yo me encontraba- hoy nos divertiremos mucho- Los idiotas rieron y formaron un círculo a mi alrededor. Me sentí aterrado. No sabía qué podían llegar a hacerme, sobretodo, porque ellos eran alrededor de cinco, y yo sólo uno- Veremos si Bells querrá ir contigo... o mejor dicho, si es que _puedes_ llegar a ese día.

Tensé mi cuerpo al oí esas palabras, sabía que podían ser muy amenazadoras, pero, ¿Verdaderamente se atrevería a....

No alcancé ni a terminar de formularme la pregunta, cuando nuevamente sentí un puño impactar en mi cara, involuntariamente caí al suelo, pero antes de dar de lleno al suelo, me agarró por al camisa y me tiró contra la pared, vi estrellas vibrando a mi alrededor, y mientras mi cuerpo, un poco laxo, se deslizaba por la pared, sentí nuevamente un golpe contra mi rostro, de repente, de la nada, me acordé de las lentillas de Rose, y la advertencia que mi padre me había dicho: que evitara golpes en la zona de lso ojos. Instintivamente, subí mis brazos para cubrirme.

- Miren al pobre idiota, no puede ni defenderse solo- se burló Jacob, pateándome, mientras yo intentaba inútilemente esquivar algunos golpes, siempre con mis brazos sobre el rostro, no quería que als lentilllas de Rosalie me quedaran encrustadas en los ojos. Sentí como me propinaban más golpes en las piernas y en el pecho. La cabeza me retumbaba de sobremanera. Aún no sé cómo se me ocurrió protegerme el rostro con mi bolso, sabía que si lo soltaba, todas mis pertenencias quedarían esparcidas y rotas por todos lados, y además, que si no me protegía la cara, terminaría con ésta desfigurada por los golpes. Sin contar los dos o tres que ya había recibido.

Creo que nunca me habían dado una paliza tan dura, de a poco comencé a sentir los gritos y groserías más y más lejanas, como si yo me estuviera yendo a otro lugar, a uno muy lejano, de hecho, hasta sentía menos dolorosos los golpes. Mis músculos se iban soltando poco a poco, junto con mi consciencia. Me estaba dejando llevar por esta especie de _paz_. Pero de repente fue interrumpida abruptamente, al sentir que me jalában la cabeza, tomandome por el pelo.

- Ya sabes _Eddie _- escuché a lo lejos y un poco distorsionada la voz de Jacob burlándose- si te quedan ganas de hablar...- iba a seguir amenazándome, pero sentí la voz de un Ángel, uno que venía de mi recién descubierta paz.

- Jacob... qué...?- sentí que se acercaba unos pasos ligeros, sabía que el ángel llegaría hasta donde yo estaba, pero no quería que me viera así, por lo que intenté, en vano, soltarme del agarre de Jacob.- Oh no, Dios Mío! ¡¡EDWARD!!- escuché claramente su grtio desgarrador, ¿no se supone que los ángeles no deberían llorar?- ¿Qué le hiciste?- interpeló molesta- eres un idiota Jacob Black... No de hehco, existen los idiotas, imbéciles y tú...

¿Me estaba defendiendo?, ¿Me conocía?, fue lo más hermoso que he sentido y escuchado en mi vida, suavemente las manos de mi ángel tomaron mi cabeza y lo puso descanzando sobre su regazo.

Luego me deje llevar por el oscuro silencio.

Me dejé llevar por la _Paz._

**Bella PV**

Llevaba largo rato buscando a Edward por el instituto, quería, como muy seguido me pasaba en este último tiempo en que llevo soltera, estar con él, verlo, sentirlo. Ay... era tan... tierno conmigo, que me encantaba tenerlo cerca, si bien aún no me gano la simpatía de Rosalie, generalmente andabamos los cinco juntos, a veces Rose me veía y se largaba... pero bueno, espero que algún día nos arreglemos.

Cuando Alice nos contó que finalmente había vuelto con Jasper, me alegré mucho por ella, se notaba a millones de kilómetros de distancia que esos dos tórtolos aún se amaban... Jazz era tan similar en algunas cosas con Ed.... y a la vez _tan_ distintos, él primero, pegadísimo a tí haciéndote sentir bien de cualquier forma... en cambio Edward... era como un susurro suave de viento, de esos que te alborotan el cabello y te producen escalofríos en todo el cuerpo.

Bueno, debo decir que no es algo muy objetivo, digamos que eso es lo que _yo_ siento cuando él está cerca.

He hablado bastante con Allie sobre mis sentimientos hacia Edward, y creo que de hoy no pasaría... lo miraría a los ojos y le confesaría mi amor...

Me sonrojé de sólo pensarlo.

No creo que mi plan hubiese dado resultado, en cuanto sus ojos hubiesen topado con los míos, se me habría olvidado hasta mi nombre. ¡Dios Mio!, nunca me había sentido así... tan expuesta y a la vez tan segura de mi sentimientos, nio siquiera con Jacob, y eso que hasta me había proyectado bastante con él. Más que mal, nuestras familias son amigas, estuvimos alrededor de dos años de novios, y nos conocemos desde que tenemos uso de razón. Pero todo eso se me olvidó en segundos en cuanto vi aparecer un par de esmeraldas en mi vida. Desde el instante en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron por primera vez, supe que todo cambiaría.

Antes de ir a los casilleros, me dirigí hasta el salón del centro de Alumnos, ya que , al entrar al institutos, unos cuantos chico colgaban un lienzo negro con letras rojas, que anunciaba la Gran Fiesta de Graduación, para los últimos cursos, y se les pedía a los chicos y chicas del curso, que pasaran a el Centro de ALumnos, para retirar una pequeña pulserita, la cual debías entregar a la persona a quien invitaras.

Toqué con los nudillos la puerta, y mi amiga Angela abrió.

-¡Bella!- chilló abrazándome

- Buenos Días Angie- reí devolviéndole el abrazo, mis amigas eran tan efusivas,- ¿cómo estás?

- Bien, bien, pasa- se corrió de la puerta para que pudiera entrar- y dime, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?

- Vine a buscar mi pulsera- sonreí

-Ok, ok, entonces los chicos ya colocaron el cartel en la entrada, ¡yeah!, hoy en mi _casi_ día libre- sonrió

- ¿Casi?

- Oh claro, esque tengo permiso para no ir hoy a clases, porue soy la encargada de repartir los volantes, pulseritas y organizar todo esto- respondió sonriendo orgullosa.

- Ah, bueno entonces tendré que apañarmelas con Alice... en fin - suspiré- ¿y mi pulsera?

- Oh sí, ¡por supuesto!, eres la primera que viene a recibirla, bueno sin contarnos a mi, Ben y Edward que ya tenemos la nuestra- sonrió alzándose los lentes que se habían comenzdo a deslizar por su nariz, ese gesto me recordó a Edward e involuntariamente sonreí- ok ok, ya me di cuenta que con sólo la mención de Edwi te pones así, morirás con esto.

Se movió hacia un estante que estaba ubicado al lado del escritorio. sobre éste, reconocí la foto que se tomó todo el Centro de Alumnos cuando salieron triunfadores, recuerdo lo feliz que estaban todos, en especial Edward y Ángela, había luchado mucho por conseguir ser alguien más que los cerebritos de los cursos, ahora ellos comandaban a toda la comunidad estudiantil del Instituto de Forks, Angie como la Presidenta, y Edward vice-presidente.

Tomó una caja de madera de la estantería más grande, decorada con trofeos y cosas viejas, al abrír la caja, me reí a causa de lo chistosod ela situación, dentro de ésta habían cajas más pequeñas. Angie se unió a las risas.

- Me alcanzas la lista del mesón, por favor, Bella- me pidió mi amiga mientras revisaba, seguramente, dónde estaba escrito mi nombre.- S: Sandoval, Sewell, Stuart, St James, ¡AQUÍ! - gritó- Señorita Isabella Swan, ¿verdad?- bromeó mientras me tachaba en la lista- aquí tiene- dijo entregándome la cajita color azul, con mi nombre escrito en su tapa, las letras de color plateado hacían que brillaran, junto a mi nombre, había unas deocraciones de flores, y estaba atado con una cinta del color de las letras.

Al abrirla, quedé anonadad, una delicada pulsera de oro descanzaba sobre un piso de algo negro, parecido a la Goma Eva, sobre la parte superior, se ensanchaba, por lo que estaban grabadas tres letras. "B.M.S."

Levanté la vista con el ceño fruncido, y vi la cara de felicidad y expectación de mi amiga.

- Y bien, ¿qué te parece?- preguntó excitada.

- Son preciosas Angie...- susurré sacandola de su caja, miré directamente las letras grabadas- amiga... ¿qué son estas letras?

- Tonta Bella - rió moviendo su cabeza de derecha a izquierda, sus cabellos castaños se movieron alrededor de su rostro- son las iniciales de tu nombre. Mira - dijo levantándo su muñeca y poniéndola frente a mis ojos- La mía está grabada como "A. C. W.", porque mi nombre es Angela Charlotte Weber. ¿lo ves?

- ¡Ah!- reí por lo lógico que resultaba todo- pero...

- Si...- me incitó con una enorme sonrisa

- Mis iniciales son "I.M.S." no "B.M.S."- corregí confundida

- Eso debes agradecerselo a Edwi, él dijo - carraspeó un poco e imitó, de manera muy chistosa la voz de Edward- "Por favor, ¿podríamos hacer una excepción, y en vez de colocarle Isabella, que tanto la disgusta, que sus iniciales sean como si su nombre fuese_ Bella _Marie Swan?"- sonrió- y como el comité organizador somos Ben, Edwi, Laurent y Yo, hicimos votación, y ¡SHAN! quedaste como Bella, todo gracias a él.

- Valla- sonreí. Definitivamente hoy le diría todo.

No lo dejaría en paz si no me escuchaba.


	5. Miserable Sorpresa

_Seguimoss! odiemos a Jacob!_

_

* * *

_

**Miserable  
****Sorpresa**

**Bella PV**

Luego de haberme quedado charlando un rato con Angela, me dirigí en busca de Edward, sólo con el gesto que tuvo conmigo, me decidí completamente, mi pulsera debía estar en su muñeca, sería algo así como nuestro_ Último Primer Baile. _Ya sé que suena medio ridículo, peor en cierto modo era cierto, sería el último baile de graduación, pero nuestro primer baile juntos. Esperaba que aceptara, era tonto hacerse lusiones, si la otra parte no aceptaba. Aunque de todas formas, tendría que preparme, le pediría a ALice que me ayudara.

No es que fuera muy amiga de los tacones, vestidos cortos, maquillajes y bailes, de hecho, yo creo que eran antónimos de mi persona. Pero de todas formas, haría el esfuerzo de pareceer una persona normal y decente. Además, como nunca _quería_ ir, no podía perdermelo, y si esque Edward eera mi acompañante, ¡menos!. Sabía que sería muy especial.

Hablando de Edward, estaba procupandome un poco, o tal vez sólo eran las ansias de verlo, la cosa es que, no lograba encontrarlo por ninguna parte, lo busqué en la sala de música, el aula de clases, los patios, la biblioteca, hasta salí al estacionamiento, para verificar que su auto estaba ahí, y aunque estaba en la misma plaza de todos los días, no lograba encontrarlo. Llamé a Angela, por si hubiese ido hasta la sala del Centro de Alumnos, mientras yo lo buscaba por el Instituto, pero nada. Ahora sólo me quedaba ir hacia las lejanías en donde se encontraban los casilleros, caminé rápidamente, o mejor dicho, corrí en esa dirección, puesto que ya habían tocado el timbre de ingreso a clases. No sé como en ningún momento tuve citas con el suelo. Seguramente los zapatos azules que me ahora llevaba puestos, regalo de Alice, eran a prueba de caídas. Me reí de lo estúpido de mi pensamiento.

Mientras me iba acercando a los casilleros, sentí unas risotadas y groserías, me apresuré aún más, temiendo lo peor. Podía reconocer alguna de esas voces, se me hacían tremendamente conocidas. Mike Newton y Jacob. Escuché cosas como "Maldito Imbécil", o "Eres un perdedor". Rezaba en mi fuero interno que no fuera Edward el que recibía esas palabras.

Al estar lo suficientemente cerca de ellos, ví que estaban atacando a alguien, pero no lo pude distinguir, porque estaban todos aglomerados alrededor de la persona. Jacob se agachó y tomó a esta persona del cabello. Un cabello cobrizo, por cierto.

Casi morí ahí mismo, la persona que se encontraba tirada en el suelo, no era nada más ni nada menos que Edward. Lo peor vino a mí.

Le habían vuelto a pegar.

- Jacob.... ¿qué....- me detuve ante la horrorosa imagen que se mostraba ante mis ojos, Edward tenía su boca y parte de la nariz cubierta de sangre, su hermoso rostro demacrado y adolorido, respiraba con cierta dificultad, su camisa, de un celeste claro, tenía manchas de sangre, y estaba un poco rasgada y abierta, por lo que pude ver, y por ende deducir quelo habían estado pateando, y mucho, ya que rojos cardenales comenzaban a aparecer decorando su espalda, costado y abdomen.- Oh no, Dios Mío! ¡¡EDWARD!!- grité asustada, mientras sollozos sacudían mi cuerpo, avancé hasta donde estaban todos, Jacob soltó la cabeza de Edward, por lo que rebotó contra el suelo- ¿Qué le hiciste?- le dije molesta- eres un idiota Jacob Black... No de hecho, existen los idiotas, imbéciles y tú...

Me arrodillé al lado de Edward y tomé suavemente su cabeza, que yacía sobre el suelo, mientras un pequeño charco de sangre se formaba en el suelo, lo más seguro es que se haya roto la cabeza. Ahogué un sollozo internamente, y traté con todas mis fuerzas de no salir corriendo ante el olor a sangre, me producía vómitos, pero no podía dejarlo sólo, y menos en ese estado.

Saqué de mi bolso pañuelos desechables, puse la cabeza de Ed sobre mi regazo, y limpié los rastros de sangre que comenzaban a secarse. Coloqué otro sobre la herida de su cabeza, el cual pronto se tinturó de un rojo profundo.

- ¿Por qué le hiciste esto?- susurré cambiando el pañuelo por mi polerón, haciendo presión sobre la herida, intentando hacer un tapón.

- Deja a ese marica ahí Bells, no se merece tu compasión- gruñó Jacob cruzándose de brazos y mirándome fijamente. Aún no sé como alguna vez me sentí _enamorada_ de una bestia energúmena como este.

-Para tí, desde hoy y para siempre, soy Isabella. Y te dirigirás a mi, única y exclusivamente por cosas indispensables, ¿entiendes?- le gruñí buscando mi celular en mi bolso- ¡Ah! y lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con las personas que _quiero_, no son de tu incumbencia.- Mis ojos desbordaban gruesas gotas de lágrimas, con una mezcla de rabia y dolor. Tomé mi móvil y llamé a Alice, sabía que podía encontrarme fácilmente y con Jasper. Marqué su numero, y me contestó casi al primer toque.- Amiga- susurré llorando.

-Bella, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó confundida.

- Allie, necesitos que vengas urgentemente a los casilleros del ala oeste, avisa a enfermería... y a Jasper.

- ¿Edward?- preguntó, a veces mi amiga podía ser una gran adivina. Sentí a través del móvil cómo comenzaba a correr- ¿Fue Jacob?

- Sí, pero esta vez se sobrepasó, está... es- un sollozo irrumpió en mi pecho.

-Respira Bella vo....-se interrumpió- _¡Amor! acompañame, Jacob golpeó a Edward, está con Bella en los casilleros del ala oeste- _Escuché en el preciso instante en que ella se detuvo y cuando comenzó a correr con Jasper- Amiga, quedate tranquila. Vamos para allá.

- Grac... Gracias.

Colgué el teléfono hecha un mar de lágrimas, ahora, al parecer la cabeza no sangraba tanto como antes, mi falda, de un tono azulado, estaba cubierto por la sangre veritda de Edward, me sentía tan culpable e impotente. _Tal vez _si yo no hubiese dicho nunca a los cuatro vientos que estaba enamorada de él, nada de esto habría sucedido. Jacob es muy reconcoroso, y cuando algo se le prohibe, hace hasta lo imposible por alcanzarlo. Sentí unos pasos y levanté la vista, Jacob y su tropa ya no estaba, ni siquiera sentí cuando se fueron. Distinguí entre lágrimas, que venían Rosalie, Jasper y Alice, corriendo directamente hasta donde me encontraba en el suelo.

-_¡¡¡¡NITO!!!!_- gritó Rosalie cayendo de rodillas a mi lado, tomá su cabeza desde mi regazo y la posó sobre el de ella- Oh Dios, Edward por favor despierta - susurró pasando su blaca mano por el rostro inerte de su hermano.

- Papá viene en camino- dijo Jasper. Aún no poidía levantarme del piso, no tenía fuerzas para nada, no me di ni cuenta cuando Alice se sentó a mi lado. Estaba demasiado preocupada por Edward.- ¿Cómo pasó todo eso?- preguntó en un tono de frustración y tristeza, estaba a punto de quebrarse.

-No lo sé- susurré, intentando en vano contener algunas lágrimas, para poder hablar- lo... est... estaba buscando desde que... que llegué, pe-pero no lo en-encon... encontraba, hasta que vi.. vine aquí... y lo vi..- no puede evitar que sollozos cortaran mis palabras

-¿Quién hizo esto?- chilló Rosalie bastante molesta

-Jacob Black- respondieron Jasper y Alice al unísono. Al instante, Rosalie me miró con furia.

- ¡¡Todo esto es _tu_ culpa!!- me gritó fuera de control, sus ojos estaban ennegrecidos de la ira, y en cuanto se clavaron en mi, me estremecí de miedo. Sabía que no era muy de su agrado, pero nunca me había hecho sentir así... tan miserable. Me abracé a Alice del puro dolor, rompí a llorar con más pena que antes, tenía razón, todo era _ mi culpa __._

_-Tranquila_ Rose- murmuró Jasper sentándose al lado de Rosalie y abrazandola, era una imagen tan dolorosa, verlos a ambos con tanto miedo y dolor por su hermano pequeño, y era a la vez... tan.. distinta. No había palabras para explicarlo. Nunca había visto a Jasper, siempre tan recto, pero feliz, así, con el rostro pintado de dolor; y menos a Rosalie, ella tan perfecta y brillante, ahora _ tan _demacrada de pena.- estará bien, hermana, Papá viene en camino.

- ¿Por qué le hacen esto?- preguntó en medio de un sollozo, mirando a Jasper, era casi como verse frente a un espejo, sólo que uno era hombre y la otra mujer.- ¿Qué ha hecho Edward?

Yo aún seguí abrazada de Alice, pero mi llanto ya había cesado en gran parte. Sentimos unos pasos correr a nuestra dirección, levanté la vista de la remera de Alice, y vi que un hombre con bata blanca se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia nosotros. Era el Dr. Cullen, el padre de los chicos. Su rostro estaba blanco de preocupación, atrás venían otras personas, entre las que distinguí a los paramédicos y la directora.

- Papá- murmuró Jasper poniéndose de pie.

- Oh Dios Santo- susurró el Dr cayéndo de rodillas, al igual que había hecho antes su hija, al lado de Edward, tomó su muñeca, buscandole el pulso, y luego miró a los paramédicos.- Está inconsciente, hay que llevarlo urgente al hospital.

Me separé de Alice con la intención de ayudar, pero antes que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, Allie me sostuvo del brazo con fuerza, la miré extrañanada, era algo obvio que quería ayudar, ¿por qué razón no me soltaba?. Me miró fijamente, y luego apuntó hacia donde Jasper, el Dr y los paramédicos subían a Edward a la camilla.

- Necesito saber qué le ocurrió al joven- comentó la directora mirándonos- ¿alguien sabe quién hizo esto?

- Fue Black,-siseó Rosalie llena de coraje- Jacob Black y su novia Isabella Swan.

- ¿Eso es cierto, Señorita Swan?- preguntó el Doctor mirándome penetrantemente.

- Eso no es totalmente cierto, Carlisle- gruñó Alice- ¡Bella no hizo nada!

- Si no fuera porque ella terminó con Black, ¡mi hermano no estaría en esa camilla!- gruñó

- No fue por...

- ¡BASTA!- grité- Jacob Black estaba golpeando a Edward cuando llegué, pero no alcancé a escuchar porqué peleaban, además, Edward ya esta... estaba así... inconsciente.

Hubo un momento de silencio, sólo roto tenuamente por los sollozos ahogados que comenzaban a apoderarse nuevamente de mí.

-Me lo llevo al hospital-sentenció el Doctor, mirando a la Directora- ¿Me permite que los chicos me acompañen?

-Por supuesto, Sr. Cullen, por favor, cualquier cosa nos avisa.

-Yo...-susurré acercandome hasta ellos- ¿Podría, también acompañarlos?- Sabía que probablemente todos me estaban mirando, pero tenía que ir, _necesitaba_ ir y asegurarme que Edward iba a estar bien, verlo con mis propios ojos. Principalmente, estar con y _para_ él.

- Claro- respondió el Doctor mirándome atentamente, se volteó y miró a Jasper- Hijo, llévate a Rose y Alice en el auto de Edward- rebuscó en los bolsillos del pantalón de Ed, pero a no encontrarlas, optó por abrir el bolso. Tomó las llaves y se las entregó a Jazz.- Irán tras la ambulancia. Isabella, tú vendrás conmigo.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó Rosalie, un tanto molesta- Papá, _yo_ iré conti...

-Rose- la cortó- estás demasiado alterada, y además, debo hablar y aclarar unos asuntos con Isabella.

Rosalie me miró indignada, y inició la marcha, con su caminar de modelaje. Alice y Jasper, tomados de la mano, la siguieron en silencio. Fui tras el Doctor Cullen, cuando comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, tras la camilla de su inconsciente hijo menor. Me dolía saber que las palabras de Rose eran ciertas. Todo esto era por mi culpa.

Sabía que a Jacob no le simpatizaba para nada Edward, pero nunca lo creí capaz de semejante daño. Si se supone que me _quiere_, como suele decirme cuando me llama borracho a altas horas de la noche, entonces, ¿Por qué hace cosas que me causan_ daño_?.


	6. Hospital

_Más..._

_Semanas caóticas!!!!! Esto es estresante =S! _

* * *

**Hospital**

**Bella PV**

Salimos del Instituto bajo la mirada de algunos estudiantes que transitaban por los pasillos. Afuera nos esperaba una ambulancia blanca, con la palabra "AMBULANCIA", pintada de rojo y verde chillón. Abrieron las puertas y subieron la camilla de Edward, el Doctor le dio algunas indicaciones a los paramédicos, y luego se volteó a verme.

-Súbase Señorita Swan.

Asentí en silencio y subí, me situé al lado de la camilla, luego el Doctor se montó tras de mí. Escuché cuando los paramédicos subían a la ambulancia por la parte delantera, en el momento en que encendieron el motor, escuché cómo comenzó a sonar la sirena.

Íbamos en silencio, apenas interrumpido por el ruido de la sirena, y porque a ratos soltaba uno que otro suspiro entrecortado, había dejado de llorar hace un rato, pero los suspiros eran incontenibles. El Doctor a ratos tomaba el pulso de su hijo, lo miraba detenidamente, o me miraba de reojo, se notaba su preocupación a todas luces, sobretodo porque Edward no reaccionó en ningún momento.

- ¿Por qué lo golpearon?- preguntó de repente, sacándome de la somnolencia.

- La verdad que yo también me lo pregunto- susurré acariciando el cabello cobrizo de su hijo- ya le conté que cuando lle...

-No - me interrumpió- me refiero a que, Dios mío, no es primera vez que le hacen algo, llámese, lentes rotos, golpes en el rostro... Sólo que hoy se pasaron de la cuenta

- Se podría decir que... yo... su hija tiene razón, todo es mi culpa- murmuré con pesar y avergonzada- no es algo de lo que enorgullesca...

- ¿A qué se refiere con _mi culpa_? - preguntó

- Hace algunos semanas terminé con Jacob, mi novio de más o menos hace dos años - conté mientras el Doctor me miraba atentamente - el fue quien golpeó a Edward y el que siempre lo molestaba.

- Eso lo comprendo perfectamente, pero no entiendo por què usted se culpa de todo esto.

- Yo terminé con Jacob porque me di cuenta que comenzaba a sentir cosas muy fuertes por Edward- me sonrojé - y creo que Jacob comenzó a darse cuenta de esto, porque me vió un par de veces muy feliz con Ed, además que me tenía, se podría decir, _amenazada_, pero nunca le hice mucho caso, a veces se va de palabras y amenazas que nunca cumple,yo sabía que es muy rencoroso, pero nunca pensé que todo este odio lo llevaría a cumplir con su amenaza. - Suspiré- Pienso que lo que dió pie a que efectuara su amenaza fue porque escuchó una conversación que tuve con mis amigas, en el que les conté acerca de que mis sentimientos hacia Edward iban creciendo, mientras más estábamos juntos.

- Oh- respondió luego de que terminé mi relato. Miró a su hijo, aún inconsciente, y luego volvió la vista hacia mí y sonrió- ¿y él?

- ¿Él?, ¿Quién?

- Mi hijo, por supuesto- respondió sin quitarme la mirada de encima.

- Edward paga las consecuencias de mi estupidez- susurré sonrojando aún más, si es que se podía.

- No te culpes más Isabella - levanté la vista intrigada, aquí estaba yo, en una ambulancia, contandole al padre del chico de tus sueños, que estás enamorada de su hijo, y que tu ex novio lo golpea. ¿Cómo no intrigarse si él te dice que no es tu culpa, cuando con todo tu ser, lo sientes?- No deberías culparte por estar enamorada de Edward, creo que los hechos son sólo responsabilidad de Jacob Black. Como dice mi esposa, uno nunca debe culparse por amar- sonrió- además creo que varios chicos y chicas han sucumbido ante la belleza de mis hijos, lo digo por experiencia.- Volvió a sonreír, y distinguí instantáneamente la sonrisa de Edward, esa sonrisa que me dejaba sin aliento, la había heredado de su padre. Seguramente a las enfermeras, pacientes y otras trabajadoras del hospital les pasa lo mismo ante la visita de este Doctor.

- ¿Lo dice por Jasper y Rosalie?- pregunté, no sabía si estaba bromeando o no.

- No sólo por ellos, Edward también tiene su lista de corazones rotos.

- Oh- respondí, tenía curiosidad por saber más, pero preferí callar- Señor Cullen ¿Podría usted, llamarme Bella?, es que no me gusta como suena Isabella.

- Claro- respondió tomándo su celular- entonces, tú tambien tutéame, me carga que los amigos de mis hijos me digan usted.

- Po supuesto.

Carlisle marcó un número y luego comenzó a hablar. Deduje que era su esposa, pues le contaba lo sucedido con Edward y que nos dirijíamos al Hospital de Port Angels. Al parecer se había alterado un poco, porque el Doctor la tranquilizó con unas palabras tan tiernas y cargadas de amor, que verdaderamente fueron envidiables. Alice tenía razón cuando me contaba que entre los padres de Jasper había mucho amor. Se notaba que llevaban una placentera relación, y que se reflejaba notablemente en sus hijos, creo que nunca he escuchado a Edward hablar mal o alegar en contra de sus padres.

Ni siquiera sentí cuando llegamos al hospital, sólo sentí que abrieron las puertas y sacaron la camilla de adentro. El Doctor Cullen bajó, y luego tendió caballerosamente mi mano para ayudarme a bajar de la ambulancia. Inmediatamente al entrar, una mujer, que no aparentaba más de 35 años, se acercó hasta nosotros. Tenía el rostro en forma de corazón, y largos rizos color caramelo lo enmarcaban, dándole un aspecto lleno de amabilidad, ternura y cariño; sus ojos eran de un profundo color verde y tenía la piel pálida y cremosa. Algunas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Era Esme, la madre de Edward.

- ¡Oh por Dios! - miró horrorizada la camilla que contenía a su hijo y luego a nosotros.- ¿Qué...

- Esme, cariño, Bella te lo explicará todo, tranquila, Edward estará bien- inclinó la cabeza hacia mí y luego le dió un corto beso a su esposa, para luego perderse por los blancos pasillos de urgencias, tras la camilla de su hijo.

- Mucho gusto, Bella- me sonrió de forma carñosa, pero la sonrisa no le llegó a sus hermosas esmeraldas. Ya sabía de dónde las había heredado Edward. Sus ojos estaban a punto de desbordar lágrimas, pude distinguir la preocupación y el dolor de no saber qué le ocurría a su hijo. Me impresionó que se mantuviera, por decirlo de alguna manera, _tranquila_, mi madre ya hubiera armado un escándalo.

- El gusto es mío Señora Cullen- respondí entregándole un pañuelo.

- Gracias- susurró secándose las lágrimas- qué tonta, no sé ni por qué estoy llorando.

- Yo creo que si yo estuviera en el estado de Edward, mi madre ya hubiera armado un escándalo a gran escala- traté de que sonara divertido, Esme era demasiado... cariñosa para hacerla llorar. Funcionó, ya que una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

- Sí, pero en este caso, yo sé que en manos de Carlisle, a mi bebé no le pasará nada.- sonreí ante la mención de Ed como _mi bebé,_ me miró a los ojos y fue casi como mirar a los ojos de Edward, tan verdes y tan bellos- Son iguales a los de él, es una de las pocas cosas que heredó de mí.

- Son hermosos- sonreí tímidamente-, pero creo que él es bastante parecido a usted, Señora Cullen.

- Oh, por favor, dime Esme, tía, o hasta suegra...-rió melodiosamente cuando me sonrojé, si tan sólo ella supiera. Volvió a suspirar- Entonces, ¿qué pasó con mi bebé?.

- Lo golpearon, en el Instituto

- ¡Dios santo!, pero ¿por qué?

- ¡Má! - resonó un grito justo cuando iba a comenzar a contarle todo lo sucedido. Nos volteamos para ver a Rosalie, Jasper y Alice, entrando al hospital, con Rose iniciando la marcha, y los otros dos un poco más atrás, seguramente Allie consolaba a Jazz.

La chica rubia corrió hacia su madre y la abrazó, luego, cuando Jasper estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, imitó el gesto de su melliza. Alice se colocó junto a mí y me abrazó, juntas nos quedamos más atrás.

- ¿Sabes algo de Edward mamá?- preguntó Rosalie cuando su hermano la dejó libre.

- Nada, tu padre llegó con él y luego se fue, dejándonos aquí a mi y Bella. - Me miró y luego sonrió al ver a la chica a mi lado- ¡oh Alice! tanto tiempo sin verte, ¿Cómo estás pequeña?

- Bien, Esme, gracias- sonrió mi amiga abrazándola- debo admitir que te ves hermosa Esme, ese conjunto se te ve increíble.

- ¡Qué dices! No seas mentirosilla, debo estar horrible, con todo el maquillaje corrido por llorar- Suspiró, entonces fue cómo si se le hubiese encendido una ampolleta- ¿la Bella de la que tantos solías hablarnos, era _esta _Bella?- Alice asintió cuando Esme me indicó- Oh Bella, es como si te conociera, Alice me ha hablado tanto de tí.

Sonreí, pero mi cara volvió a tornarse de todos los rojos posibles, al percibir la dura y fría mirada de Rosalie, estaba que echaba humos por las orejas.

Nos quedamos un poco más esperando a que se supiera alguna noticia de Edward. Entre Rosalie, Jasper y Alice lograron contarle lo sucedido con Edward. Esme no emitió opinión alguna durante el relato, sólo regañaba a Rosalie cuando me dirijía miradas cargadas de odio, o cuando me culpaba de todo. Aún no sé en qué momento comenzó a llorar, se apoyó en Jasper, quien pasaba las manos por la espalda de su madre.

- Tranquila Mamá, ya sabes todo estará bien.- Susurraba Jasper, verdaderamente tenía un don especial, por lo menos logó que su madre se tranquilizara bastante.

- Espero que no le pase nada a mi bebé- susurró cerrando los ojos acongojada.

-Sabes que Papá no lo permitiría - respondió Rosalie a su lado. En este momento, el Doctor hizo su tan esperdada aparición. Todos nos acercamos rápidamente a él.

- Ya está completamente bien-sonrió suspirando, su rostro aun contenía huellas de preocupación. Sus hijso y sus esposa se reunieron en torno a él, abrazándolo. Me sentí un poco fuera de sitio, hasta Allie se veía como parte de esta familia.

- Ay Dios mío, ¡Gracias Carlisle, gracias!- suspiró Esme cerrando los ojos y dejando caer algunas lágrimas.

- Cariño, es mi hijo, no tienes porqué agradecerme - sonrió besando la frente de su mujer, secó las lágrimas de sus ojos y le palmeó la espalda.

- Podemos pasar a verlo ¿verdad papá?- preguntó Jasper.

- Podrían, claro...

- ¿Cuál es la habitación?- preguntó Rosalie, avanzando hacia el pasillo.

- Rose- el Dr. Cullen interrumpió la marcha de su hija- dije que _podrían_ pasar a verlo, pero no ustedes, aún no es tiempo, primero necesito que entre Bella

- ¿Yo? - pregunté abriendo mis ojos de par en par. Carlisle asintió y me indicó que lo siguiera

Era la segunda vez que me permitía estar con Edward antes que con su familia. Ni siquiera me atreví a echar un vistazo a Rosalie, de seguro me después de hoy me odiaría para toda la eternidad. Me solté del abrazo de Alice, para encaminarme tras el Doctor Cullen. Tomamos el pasillo blanco, por el cual él y la camillade Edward desaparecieron, luego doblamos a la izquierda, supuse que eran las habitaciones de Urgencias, o algo así, porque se detuvo frente una puerta blanca, al abrir, vi a Edward conectado a unas cuantas máquinas. Me dolió verlo en ese estado.

Me acerqUé hasta el borde de la camilla, y pasé mi mano por su desordenado cabello bronce. Tenía puesto como una gasa en la nariz, me pregunté si le molestaba para respirar, sus ojos estaban totalmente cerrados y una gran venda cubría la parte superior de su cabeza. Algunos parches _decoraban_ su níveo y hermoso rostro. Suspiré sonoramente y cerré los ojos. Escuché que la puerta se cerraba suavemente tras de mí.

Abrí los ojos,y miré hacia atrás para saber si me había quedado sola. Al comproblarlo, me moví para poder estar más cerca de Edward. Sentí su respiración, al parecer lo hacía por la boca. Sonreí ante lo estúpido de mi pensamiento, era algo _obvio_. Acerqué mi rostro hacia el suyo.

Levanté unos instantes la mascarilla y le di un corto beso en los labios.

- Perdóname- susurré.


	7. Dolor, Idiotez y ¡Maldición!

_Ya saben... ningun personaje mío...[por desgracia]... sólo la locateli historia!_

**Dolor, Idiotez**

**y _"¡Maldición!"_ **

**Edward PV**

Intenté salir de mi letargo al sentir un suave roce contra mi rostro, tan suave como el ala de una mariposa. Se sentía a gusto, completamente relajante, era tan delicado ese gesto, que sólo quería que mis ojos se abrieran para poder ver de quién procedía tan cariñosa y suave caricia. Pero mis ojos - ni ninguna otra parte de mi cuerpo- quisieron responder a mis órdenes de moverse. Me sentía frustrado, realmente era molesto no poder moverte, pero estar como _consciente_

Durante mi sueño, vi cosas raras, de las cuales estoy seguro que viví, pero que no estaba _viviéndolas, _fue algo realmente extraño, verme de nuevo frente al salón de Literatura, compartiendo proyecto con Bella, cuando mis padres nos dieron la noticia del cambio de casa.... Hasta recordé cuando Jasper y Rose trajeron a _Nackro, _un perro negro mezcla Boxer y Labrador, a casa, la cara de Esme, y la felicidad, parecida a la de un pequeño niño, de Carlisle.

Y soñar con ese recuerdo sí que fue estúpido. En fin.

Cuando comencé a relajarme, mis músculos cedieron un poco. Ahora más que nunca deseaba despertarme, puesto que sentí que unas gotitas caín contra mis manos, dándome a entender, que alguien estaba llorando. De seguro era Esme.

Más me aflijía el hecho de no poder _despertar_ , y decirle a mi madre que no llorase, odiaba que lo hiciera, y más si era por mi causa, ya la he hecho sufrir bastante desde que estuve en su vientre, para que además, ahora, ya siendo mayorcito, le diese más penurias.

Nuevamente ordené a mis músculos moverse, obteniendo ahora resultados, puesto que mis párpados lograron abrirse. Pestañé un poco, ya que una intensa luz blanca me deba casi de lleno contra mis ojos, cégandolos momentáneamente. Además de que necesitaba con urgencia mis lentes, sin ellos no podía focalizar nada, todo mi alrededor era un mundo borroso.

Cuando pude controlar un poco mis ideas, y la vista (aunque con respecto a esto poco podía hacer), quise buscar mis lentes, y moví mi mano intentando encontrarlos en la mesa de noche de mi habitación.

Pero luego me di cuenta de que no estaba en mi habitación.

Mi pieza no estaba pintada de blanco, no tenía una gran luz blanca-cegadora, en mi mesa de noche no habían flores (en verdad vi un silueta borrosa con cosas rojas sobre este, lo que pude deducir que era un jarrón) , y a su lado no había un fierro que sostenía una ¿Bolsa?

Me tomó unos segundos comprender todo.

_Primero_ esta no era mi habitación.

_Segundo _la bolsita que colgaba era suero, por ende, lo más seguro y sacándo conclusiones con mi primera afirmación de que todo era blanco, estaba en el hospital.

Y _tercero_, reconocí la silueta a mi lado, y no era precisamente mi madre. Su aroma era distinto. Era Bella.

- ¿Qué...- pregunté tratándo de incorporarme, mi voz salió rasposa y mi garganta, de por sí seca, se cerró en señal de protesta ante mi inesperada habla.

- ¡Edward!- interrumpió Bella poniéndo sus manos sobre mi pecho, mandando un escalofrío por mi cuerpo, para que volviese a mi antigua posición- No te muevas, iré a avisarle a Carlisle que ya despertaste...

- No, espera- gruñí, pero más salió como un graznido seco. Tuve que bajarme la mascarilla de oxígeno, porque comencé a toser incontroladamente.- Sácame, esto- pedí, o eso intenté decir.

- Sh-susurró Bella poniéndo su dedo sobre mis labios, mandando otro escalofrío por mi cuerpo- está bien. Tranquilo, me quedaré contigo- Tomó la mascarilla con su mano y la sacó por mi cabeza- ¿estás seguro que no pasará nada si te la saco?-preguntó preocupada, negué lentamente, sabía que sólo la había puesto, porque estaba inconsciente, y en cualquier momento podía dejar de respirar. Suspiró y se alejó un momento mientras yo cerraba los ojos. Escuché como servían un líquido, supuse que era agua, y Bella volvió a mi lado- Bebe un trago, es agua, tal vez te alivie un poco lo rasposa que está tu garganta.

Incliné la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, no quise emitir nuevamente un sonido, temiendo que sonara como un lastimoso gemido. Bebí el agua con anhelo, sentí como el frío líquido recorría mi garganta, humedeciéndola y refrescándola . ¡Ah! ¡Qué delicia más grande!. Cerré los ojos de puro placer. Al terminar, los abrí y le entregué a Bella el vaso vacío de vuelta.

- ¿Quieres más?- preguntó dulcemente.

- Quiero mis lentes- gruñí, pero luego me arrepentí- _por favor_, es realmente frustrante ver todo borroso.

- Ya lo creo - murmuró, intenté moverme nuevamente, ganándome otra amonestación de su parte-, ¡por Dios, Edward!, no seas infantil, quédate quieto de una buena vez. Te entregaré enseguida tus lentes.

Me acosté nuevamente en la apestosa camilla y suspiré. _Mujeres_.

Bella se sentó a mi lado y me entregó mis preciados anteojos. Al instante en que me los coloqué mi mundo volvio a enfocarse y suspiré de puro alivio, miré a mi lado para agradecerle a Bella, pero me paralicé al darme cuenta de otra cosa. _Ella_ era la de las suaves caricias, y por ende, la de las lágrimas. Sus ojos café chocolate estaban bordeados por líneas rojizas, y unas cuantas lágrimas rebeldes aún rodaban por sus mejillas sonrosadas, delatándola.

Cuando comencé a preguntarme, por qué razón, motivo o circunstancia Bella lloraba, la verdad me golpeó de frente, rememorando lo ocurrido en el Instituto.

Cuando Jacob comenzó a golpearme. La voz del Ángel, que por cierto era Bella. El grito de Rose. La lejana voz de mi padre. Bella acariciándome, Bella llorando...

- ¿Por qué lloras Bella?- pregunté mientras tomaba su delicada mano entre las mías.

- Porque...- suspiró y nuevas lágrimas comezaron a caer desde sus ojos- porque Rosalie tiene razón, todo esto es culpa mía.. des- desde que me co-com- hipó- comencé acercar a ti, te han pa-pasado cosas ma-malas, mamá siempre dice que... que- volvió a hipar- que soy como un imán para las des-desgra-cias.

- Bella...- intenté interumpirla, pero ella no me dejó seguir.

- Y ahora, tú haz _pagado_ mi mala suerte- suspiró, sacándo un pañuelo de su bolsillo para secarse las lágrimas- y yo no quiero que nada malo te vuelva a suceder por mi culpa, nunca más.- Sentenció decidida.

Sonreí ante su convicción, aunque más bien creo que fue una mueca... Lo importante del asunto era que Bella se preocupaba por mí... Y eso me daba uan tremenda satisfacción.

- Gracias Bella- traté de sonreír y me llevé su mano hasta mis labios, depositando un beso en el dorso, provocándo un sutil sonrojo en su precioso rostro, mientras sus ojos marrones brillaban.

- Al fin se despertó el enfermo- una voz grave sonó a las espalda de Bella, haciéndo que saltase del susto, y que nuestra pequeña burbuja privada estallase. Mi padre estaba de pie junto a la puerta de la habitación- ¿Cómo te sientes, hijo?- preguntó mientras entraba.

- Un poco magullado- suspiré sin soltar la mano de Bella- como si me hubiese pasado un tren de carga por encima.

- No es para menos, -comentó- tienes tres cotillas rotas, miles de moretones en tu espalda, abdomen, brazos y piernas- suspiró- además de que por esas... lentillas, casi quedas ciego, gracias al cielo el que no te golpearon en los ojos, ni muy cerca; tu nariz se salvó, pero no para una próxima...

- No habrá una próxima vez, Doctor- interrumpió Bella, mi padre la miró con una sonrisa un tanto extraña y contrariada por su interrumpción, y ella se sonrojó.

- Como iba diciendo,- miró a Bella- no aguantará alguna vez otro golpe, llamase de puños, caída, etc., por lo que te dolerá bastante durante los próximos días.. tal vez, hasta semanas -negó con la cabeza, mientras soltaba un suspiro entre alivio y resignación, como si diciendome todo lo mal que estaba, se quitaba un gran peso de encima- nos diste un buen susto, hijo.

- Lo siento - murmuré. Intenté llenar mis pulmones de aire, pero el exagerado moviemiento, provocó que mis costillas doliesen- _¡auch! -_gimoteé

- ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Bella volteándose a verme con ojos preocupados, intenté darle una cálida sonrisa, pero más fue una mueca. ¿Por qué todo lo que intentaba hacer me salía tan mediocre?. Odiaba esto.- ¡Te dije que no te movieras!, Por Dios, eres un porfiado.

- Ok, Ok, entendido, _I don't move_- intenté no reírme de su cara cuando rodó los ojos fastidiada.

- ¿Necesitas algo hijo?- preguntó papá mirándonos divertido. Se acercó a mi camilla y le dio unos golpecitos al suero **[n/a: nosé pk las enfermeras hacen eso, pero mi hermana dijo ke se _leía_ bn xD]**- Bella, si quieres puedes marcharte a casa, ya es tarde y Charlie debe estar preocupado por ti - comentó

- Ya le hablé, no hay porblemas- sonrió mirando a mi padre- Gracias, pero prefiero quedarte aquí con Edward.

- No es necesario Be...- Comencé a protestar, pero un sonido desde la puerta me detuvo. Por aquella _puertecita interrumpidora_ entró mi familia, con mi madre encabezándola.

-¡Oh Edward!, cariño estaba tan preocupada por ti, ¿cómo estás hijo?- Esme se me acercó casi que corriendo, por lo que Bella soltó mi mano y se alejó, dando paso a mi madre. Sentí su ausencia instantáneamente. Mi mano estaba cálida junto a la suya.

- Ahora estoy mejor má- respondí sonriéndole.

- No me vuelvas a hacer esto, Edward Anthony, no sabes lo preocupados que hemos estados todos por ti. La pobre Bella no se ha dado ningun respiro desde que te encontró, estoy segura que ni siquiera a comido; Jasper, igual que un león enjaulado, de aquí para allá, ¡me traía mareada!- alegó, miré a Jasper con una ceja arqueada, gesto que me devolvió con una encogida de hombros, restándole importancia a la situación- gracias a Dios, Alice ha podido calmarlo. ¡Y para qué hablar de Rosalie!- exclamó exasperada, a mi padre se le escapó una risita, y mi madre le mandó una _carismática _mirada.

- Esme, cariño, todo está bien.

- Perdón por las penurias pasadas, mamá- dije mirándola directamente a los ojos, tan verdes como los míos.

-Tu no tienes que pedir perdón, Nito- Rose miró significativamente a Bella, quien bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

- Tampoco fue de Bella, Rose- a veces Jasper era mi salvador, sinceramente, él siempre sabe cuáles son los sentimientos de las personas- sólo que Jacob e sun imbécil.

- Pero - contraatacó Rosalie-, si ella no hubiese terminado con Black, además de rondar a Edward como moscas en la miel, nada de esto habría sucedido. Ningun golpe ni visitas a los hospitales, amenazas, miedos... ¡Nada!

- Yo... creo... que...Yo... Yo me-mejor... me voy- tartamudeó Bella con voz ahogadas por las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. No podía creer que Rosalie fuese tan dura con todo esto, esta vez verdaderamente se pasó de la raya. Totalmente.

- ¡No!, Bella- grité cuando tomó su bolso y salió de la habitación, ni siquiera se volteó a despedirse, ni darme una última mirada. Miré a Rosalie enfadado. No. Endemoniadamente enfadado ¿Quién se creía que era ella para venir y tratar de esa manera a mi Bella?, ¿La _reina_ del mundo?.- ¡FUERA!- rugí mirandolos a todos. Jasper soltó una maldición y salió, luego le siguió su melliza y mi padre. Mi madre miraba alternadamente, boquiabierta, la puerta y yo. Cerré los ojos y solté un suspiro de frustración. Sentí que la puerta se cerraba suavemente. Abrí los ojos, y vi a mi madre sentada a mi lado.

- Quiero estar solo má, por favor- le rogué mirándola, mientras una sonrisa se extendía por su bello rostro en forma de corazón. Nosé porque mi madre siempre sonríe de una forma tan tranquilizadora- Mamá...

- Shh... bebé- su sonrisa se acrecentó con mi cara de horror, detestaba que me dijera _bebé_, estaba bastante grande- siempre serás mi bebé, Edward, nunca olvides eso- murmuró acariciando mi cabello con sus dedos, sus caricias eran suaves y reconfortantes. Tan exquisitas como las de Bella, pero a la vez, de una manera distinta- Si quieres que me vaya, sólo tienes que decirlo, hijo, y yo saldré por esa puerta.

Suspiré. En verdad necesitaba que ella estuviera conmigo. Aunque sonara _mamón_, mi relación con ella se dio mucho más fuerte. Tenemos un lazo de lucha conjunta, puesto que yo casi _no nazco._ Los embarazos de mamá siempre fueron de alto riesgo. Riesgo que aumentó aun más porque su primera vez fueron mellizos; por lo cual, los doctores le rogaron a mi madre que evitar quedar embarazada, porque exitía una alta probabilidad de que no sobrevivieran ni ella ni el bebé. Pero tiempo después mi madre descubrió que había desobedecido a los médicos, puesto que quedó embarazada.

A los pocos meses tuvo un aborto espontáneo.

Después de eso, mi madre cayó en una depresión horrible, la cual sumía en una gran tristeza a mi padre, y por ende a mis, en ese entonces, pequeños hermanos mayores.

Al año siguiente de la muerte de mi hermano, mamá se enteró que yo comenzaba a crecer en su vientre, por lo que fuimos cuidados el doble. Mamá no hacía nada sola, pasó casi la totalidad de su embarazo en cama. La mayoría de las fotos de mi madre embarazada, está en camisón. Mi abuela Elizabeth vino desde Inglaterra, exclusivamente para cuidarnos. ¡Imagínense!, si mi abuela no sale ni para los temblores. **[n/a: nosé si habían escuchado este dicho, por lo emnos en mi país se dice bastante, y eske se spoen ke kuando hay un temblor, terremoto, estc. uno debe salir de casa =D]** La cosa esque he sido cuidado en demasía desde que tengo uso de razón.

Y mamá no para de decirme que soy su bebé. Siempre me rindo ante sus caricias maternales, la quiero mucho. Todo gracias al apego temprano.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Ya sabes- respondí- como si una ma...

-No- me interrumpió- no me refiero a lo puramente físico, sino, como te sientes de aquí- comento colocándo su mano sobre mi pecho, más especificamente en mi _corazón._

- Mamá... no soy Rose- ironicé. Escuché una risita de su parte.

-Si lo sé cariño, lo he sabido desde siempre - volvió a reir. Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio, Esme en todo momento me sostuvo la mirada. Se supone que las niñas son las que le cuentan sus sentimientos a las madres, ¿verdad?.- Sabes- comentó de repente- tú eres tan parecido a tu padre cuando era joven... y a la vez tan parecido a mi- sonrió- ¿sabías que tu abuelo tenía el pelo así, cobrizo, cuando lo conocí hace unos cuantos años?. Y tu papá también tiene unos cuantos en su maraña rubia.

- Y yo pensaba que mi color era una combinación de tu castaño y el rubio de papá.

-Puede ser- djo pensativa- Tú y tu padre son los biólogos, no yo- Volvió a reir con su suave y musical risa, al escucharla, era como estar en casa, mi madre era reconfortante en toda la dimensión de la palara.- el hecho de que Carlisle tuviera el cabello de tan difersos tonos... hacía que más me gustara.- suspiró soñadoramente. Emití una fuerte carcajada. Mis padres tenían una relación extraña- Entonces- prosiguió- ¿a ti también te gustan castañas?

Me quedé de una pieza al escuchar el comentario de mi madre. Se refería a Bella, por supuesto, ¿pero qué tanto podría haberse dado cuenta de mi atrcción hacia Bella?. Sabía que mamá era intuitiva, mas esta pregunta me había tomado por sorpresa.

- Vamos Edward, no saldrá de estas cuatro apredes, ya sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

- Mamá- le reproché- sabes que confío en ti...- me detuve unos momentos-,pero ¿esto no lo debería hablar con papá?. Es lo convencional.

Su musical risa llenó la habitación - ¡Desde cuando somos convencionales, bebé!, por Dios, vivimos _escondidos_ de Forks, en pleno bosque. Mi esposo parece un modelo de revista. ¡Y para que hablar de mis hijos!, cual más hermoso que el otro.

- Tu también eres hermosa, mamá.

- Entonces, tengo dos hijos mellizos, que tienen cerca de 19 años, y aun no salen del Instituto- rió nuevamente- un pequeño que nos cuida desde el cielo. Y mi bebé es totalmente superdotado. En todos los aspectos- sonrió moviendo las cejas arriba-abajo constantemente. Me sonrojé violentamente.- Vamos bebé, te conozco como a la palma de mi mano. Yo _sé_ que te gusta esa chica. Hasta un ciego podría darse cuenta. La forma en que la miras...

- La miro como a cualquier otra persona, mamá

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando molestabas a Jasper, - me preguntó de repente, la miré de forma interrogatoria- diciéndole que cuando veía a Alice, babeaba más que el perro de Pavlov? **[n/a: espero que conozcan la teoría del reflejo condicionado de Ivan Pavlov, sino, abajo hay algo de info por si kedaron con dudas xD ]**- Asentí y sonreí al recordarlo- Bueno yo diría que tu no estás tan lejos de parecerte a él.

Mi sonrisa murió instantáneamente -No mamá, estás equivocada- murmuré nervioso. Aunque dudaba que me creyera alguna palabra, me miró reprobatoriamente. Supiré en signo de rendición- Ok mamá. Sí, me gusta - una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en su rostro-, pero eso no significa que quiera estar con ella.

- Oh vamos, Edward, no seas tonto y no te engañes a ti mismo. Sabes muy bien que cuando te gusta alguien, es casi innato que quieres estar con ese alguien.

- Sí, lo sé mamá, pero...-bajé la cabeza avergonzado- ella no es para mi.

-¿Y por qué no?- preguntó un tanto indignada.

- Porque es obvio, mamá. Ella es hermosa, una chica de mundo. Y yo sólo... soy un nerd. Soy el chico de la biblioteca, el que ayuda a los que lo necesitan en alguna tarea, el chico de lentes que ni siquiera puede defenderse sólo- reí amargamente- por eso y mucho más, Bella no querría estar conmigo.

- Edward, ¡¡¡cómo es posible que creas eso de ti mismo!!!. Hijo, eres todo lo que una chica podría esperar...

- Dices eso porque eres mi madre- alegué un poco enojado- obviamente crees que soy algo así como _perfecto_.

- Edward Anthony, no me hables de ese modo. Soy tu madre, no Rose, no Angela, no Alice, ni tu padre, ni Jasper. ¿Entendido?- espetó molesta- No te estoy hablando porque soy tu madre, es lo que veo cuando salimos juntos, la vez que fui al instituto, y también por todas las cosas que me ha dicho Rose. Y bueno, si no me crees, ve y enfrentate a ella.

Me arrepentí instantáneamente de haberle hablado así a mamá, más que mal me había ayudado siempre. Y yo en mi arranque de ira estúpida, la había lastimado. Sólo existía una palabra que danzaba en mi mente. _Idiota._

_-_ Perdón mamá- susurré avergonzado y arrepentido.

- Si no hablas con ella es como si vivieras en la mentira- siguió, un poco más tranquila- no tienes nada que perder. Eso sí, tienes que estar bastante seguro que de verdad sientes algo fuerte por ella, porque si es una atracció pasajera, no sirve de nada.

- Está bien mamá. Pensaré bien todos estos gratos consejos que me haz dado, y si llegó a alguna buena conclusión, hablaré con Bella y le diré todo.- Terminé, aunque no muy convencido.

- Bien enfermo- dijo la voz de mi padre desde la puerta, me sobresalté un poco, puesto que no lo había escuchado... y él ¿Acaso habría escuchado algo?- Es hora de irnos a casa, llamaré a Jasper para que nos ayude a vestirte.

- No- mi madre negó energicamente con su cabeza, y sus bucles castaño se movieron al compás.- Yo lo ayudaré. Es mi hijo.

Mi padre le dio una media sonrisa -Ok, ¿es el bolso de aquí?- preguntó indicando una mochila celeste que se encontraba en el sillón. Mamá asintió.

Me sentía como de 5 años. Entre ambos me ayudaron a sacarme el camison del hospital, volviéndose para poder colocarme los boxer. Papá se rió de mi, diciendo que no tenía nada que esonderle, y que fácilmente podría ayudarme con los bóxer también, hasta que mamá lo regañó. Luego sacaron la camisa y me ayudaron a colocarla, para que la venda que cubría mi torso no se descolocara, mamá intentó abrocharme todos lo botones, pero en cuanto se volteó para sacar los pantalones, dejé libre dos botones. Papá volvió a reír cuando mamá masculló: _"Desobediente"_. Me puse los pantalones lentamente, porque si me doblaba un poco, mis costillas me dolían terriblemente. Me ayudaron hasta con los calcetines y zapatos.

- Te ves guapísimo- sonrió mamá pasando sus manos por mi pelo, intentando, en vano, peinarme - ay Dios, ¡esto no queda donde yo lo dejo!, es totalmente...

- Indomable- terminé yo.

- Esa característica es de tu madre- dijo papá encongiéndose de hombros- Mi cabello se deja peinar - dijo mirándonos divertido- ya déja al porbe chico, Esme, no sirve de nada y tenemos que irnos.

- ¿Te vas con nosotros?- preguntó ilusionada. Papá pocas veces podía escapar del hospital a mitad de semana. Le gustaba estar en casa junto a nosotros, pero el arduo trabajo en el hospital no se lo permitía.

- Sí, voy como Doctor de cabecilla- sonrió con suficiencia- Ya saben, debo atender a mi paciente favorito.

Mamá rió encantada, mientras ambos me ayudaban a bajar de la camilla. Me apoyé más en mi papá que en mamá, por supuesto, mi madre era de contextura frágil, aunque yo sabía que tenía una fuerza envidiable.

Salimos de la habitación, con mi padre regañandome por negarme a usar una silla de ruedas. Nos encontramos con mis hermanos en la sala de espera, ambos estaban sentados cabizbajos, uno al lado del otro. Se levantaron instantáneamente al vernos llegar. Papá ya haia realizado todo el papeleo del alta, por lo que salimos de prisa del hospital. Jazz tomó el lugar de mamá, y pude cargarme a gusto en mi hermano mayor. Miré al rededor, buscando a Bella, pero no la encontré por ningún lado. Miré a Jasper confundido.

- Dijo que no quería causarte más problemas de los que ya tenías y tuviste que vivir por su causa- negó, encontrando absurdo todo lo que había dicho Bella- asique le pidió a Alice que la acompañaran, pero como ninguna andaba en carro, las llevé al instituto en tu auto- sonrió- También dejó dicho que te cuidaras, que no hicieras rabiar a tu dulce Madre, y que te portaras bien.- comentó moientras nos dirijíamos al Mercedes negro de papá, que estaba estacionado en la plaza interna del hospital. Me dió un poco de nostalgia y rabia, a la vez.

Bella se había ido y ni siquiera pude despedirme de ella de manera decente, ni siquiera pude darle las gracias... No había podido declararle nada...

_¡Maldición!_

**[ [ * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ] ]**

Hola!!!!

siento la tardanza en el cap!, pero Noviembre estuvo agotador....y en Diciembre, la iamginación decidió tomarse unos días libres...y luego llegaron las fiestas xD

Pero akí volví!!!

Espero ke este capi les guste, mañana subiré again porque ahora es tarde, y además me falta escribir el puro fin del capi de mañana, asike espero ke esté tempranito!

See cuidan!

Gracias por sus rewiev!

Recuerden darle al Go!

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO PARA TODS!!!**

ojalá logren todos sus metas y que este año sea mejor que el que pasó!

**P**ily..*****

**** .org/wiki/Ivan_Pavlov ** **_info del Perro de Pavlov xD, van a donde dice, "estudios"; __ahí se explica! _


	8. Explícito

_Ningun personaje es mio... =(, sólo la historia!.  
Twilight pertence a Stephenie!_

**Explícito**

**Bella PV**

-Puedes quedarte conmigo en casa esta noche, no creo que a mi hermana le moleste- ofreció Alice.

Jasper nos había llevado desde el hospital al Instituto. Habría ido directamente a casa, pero Allie le recordó que nuestros autos aun estaban en el aparcamiento del colegio, por lo que nos llevó hasta allá. Fui la primera en bajar del Volvo, dejandoles un momento de privacidad a mi amiga y su novio, me sentía terriblemente mal por haberle causado tantos problemas a ellos, aunque Jasper, siempre tan comprensivo, me decía que no debía preocuparme tanto, que Edward estaría bien, que podía pasar cuando quisiera a visitarlo a su casa, y que no me preocupara más por Rosalie, porque tambien debía entender que ella estaba así, porque Edward era su hermano pequeño, y que lo cuidaba por sobre todas las cosas. En fin, por supuesto que entendía a Rosalie, creo que yo hubiera estado histérica.

Alice manejó su auto justo tras de mi camioneta, no quiso dejarme sola, aunque yo insistí en que estaba bien, ella no me escuchó y vino tras de mi todo el camino hasta mi hogar. Quería llegar luego, necesitaba ver a mamá pedirle algún consejo.... a pesar de sus locuras, era una excelente consejera. Pero al llegar a casa... _¡Sorpresa!_ , había una nota que decía:

_"Bella,_

_Papá y yo fuimos a Port Angeles, y luego nos pasaremos a La Push a ver a los amigos de tu papá._

_¡Espero volver para la tarde!  
_

_Te quiero, besos_

_Mamá_

_PD: En el refrigerador hay fideos con salsa, por si tienes hambre, ¡nos vemos!"_

Genial, sencillamente genial. Gemí por lo bajo, odiaba cuando iban a La Push, porque significaba que volverían bastante tarde, y hoy no tenía ganas de estar sola, por lo que acepté gustosa la invitación de Alice de ir a su casa.

-Podemos hacer como una noche de pijamas - comentó y rió al ver mi cara de espanto- Tonta Bella, te prometo que no habrá seción de Belleza, no haré nada contigo.

-Ok- respondí escéptica. Alice movió su cabeza sonriendo. - Ok, Ok, si de verdad te creo Allie. - Sonreí- Gracias por acompañarme durante todo el día, amiga, no sé que hubiera hecho viviendo sola el día de hoy.- suspiré apresumbrada.

- Vamos Bella, ve el lado bueno del asunto- sonrió- me pasé todo el día con Jazz, y eso no me ocurría desde que estuvimos de novios hace meses.

Sonreí ante el entusiasmo de mi pequeña amiga- Por estas cosas, te quiero aún más Alice Brandon.

- ¡¡Ay!!- chilló antes de tirarse sobre mí, para abrazarme- ¡si yo también te quiero, Bella Swan!.

Estuvimos unos momentos abrazadas, e incluso, tontamente, unas lágrimas se me escaparon, esta enana estaba copiando actos de su novio. Sólo ellos hacían que mis sentimientos estuvieran a flor de piel.

- Ya, basta el melodrama- dije soltándola y limpiando las lágrimas que habían caído.- Vamos a arreglar las cosas para irnos a tu casa.

- Ok- suspiró secandose cuidadosamente las lágrimas- ¡por tu culpa se me va a correr el maquillaje!- alegó sacando un espejo de su bolso.

Me reí de ella mientras buscaba un papel y lápiz para dejarles una nota a mis padres. Cuando terminé, Alice ya estaba llegando al segundo piso.

- Pasa, ¡adelante!- grité. Alice se volteó y me sacó la lengua, reí ante sus comportamientos de niña pequeña.

Al llegar arriba, la pequeña diablilla abrió mi ropero y sacó un bolso marrón que me había regalado Angela el año anterior para mi cumpleaños, lo dejó abierto sobre la cama, y volvió a atacar a mi pobre armario. Descolgó unos cuantos pantalones, lanzándolos sobre la cama, algunas chaquetas también salieron de sus colgadores. Y para qué hablar de las playeras... volaron de sus respectivos cajones.

-Por Dios, Allie, luego yo tengo que ordenar todo esto- me quejé al ver que casi la mitad de mi guardarropa estaba sobre mi cama y el suelo.

-¡Bah!, no alegues, siempre te dejo ordenado. la miré levantando una ceja- bueno, bueno, tal vez no siempre, pero ya verás. Luego me agradecerás esto.- Sonrió mostrando su perfecta y blanca dentadura.

- ¿No que hoy no tendríamos seción de _Barbie Bella_?

- Oh vamos, no irás con esos harapos a mi casa, aemás no me demoraré más de diez minutos...-abrí mi bocoa, para alegar, pero me interrumpió en el acto- Lo prometo por mi Volkswagen Beetle- Sonreí, al parecer, de veras iba a demorarse poco.

Tomó unos jeans oscuros que habían sobre la cama, y los revisó por todos lados, al parecer eran de su agrado, puesto que los separó del resto y me los tendió. Luego buscó entre el revoltijo de poleras y sacó una con tiritas color azul, nuevamente la evaluó por todos ldos, pero finalmente la desechó y tomó una color rosa, que sin duda fue uno de sus regalos. Nunca la había usado, además de que la ocasión para usar una polera tan elegante no se había dado, era muy descotada, seguramente me agacharía y mis bubbies iban a salir volando. El escote, definitivamente, no iba conmigo, pero para no herir sus sentimientos, dejé que la escogiera.

-¿Me dejarás al menos elegir los zapatos?

-Da igual, Bella, si aunque los escogiera yo, de todas formas usarías tus infaltables zapatillas de lona.- Se burló mientras me las tendía, se lo agradecí con una sonrisa.- Ok, ahora ve a darte una ducha relajante, mientras yo escojo lo que llevaras a casa.

- Alice- le advertí mientras me dirijía al cajon para tomar mi ropa interior- sólo voy por una noche, sólo necesito una tenida para mañana ir al instituto.

- Ya lo sé, Bella. Ahora ¡ve a bañarte!- ordenó sacándome de _mi_habitación.

Me duché y fue realmente reconfortador sentir el agua caoliente caer sobre mis tensos músculos de la espalda, lavé mi enmarañado pelo con mi shampoo de fresas, luego apliqué el acondicionador, y los aclaré con agua. Salí de la recomponedora ducha y comencé a vestirme con lo que Alice había elegido para mi. Me puse los pantalones y luego la polera rosada, que para mi asombro, me quedaba bastante bien. Definitivamente, no se me iba a escapar nada. Agradecí silenciosamente a Allie por su buen tino a la hora de darme regalos.

-¿Estás lista?-preguntó golpeando la puerta.

- Sí - le abrí mientras terminaba de calzarme las zapatillas. Mi querida amiga entró al cuarto de baño con un bolso y el secador de pelo.

- Ya sabía yo que esa polera te iba genial- sonrió con autosuficiencia- Ahora a terminar de arreglarte.

Hizo que me sentara en el baño, secó mi pelo y al mismo tiempo lo alisaba con el cepillo. Luego cuando el cabello estuvo listo, abrió su cosmetiquero y me obligó a cerrar los ojos, por lo que ni siquiera supe lo que me estaba haciendo, o lo que me estaba echando en el rostro. Lo unico que me di cuenta fue que terminó más rápido de lo que alguna vez pensé que podía hacerlo. En un dos por tres, yo estaba completamente lista viendo impresionada, como siempre, las maravillas que ella hacía conmigo.

- Y...¿qué tal?- sonrió mirándome desde atrás.

- Genial, tendrás que enseñarme cómo hacerlo, para repetirlo más seguido- pedí devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- No hay problemas, sé que con esto deslumbrarás a Edward- a la mención de él, creo que mi rostro se entristeció un poco al recordar lo ocurrido esta mañana, aunque también me sonrojé por el beso robado- oh Bella, lo siento...

- No, está bien, Allie, no pasa nada- traté de sonreír.

-Bella...-Alice sonrío con picardía- ¿Por qué estás tan sonrojada?

- Yo... digo..no...es..estoy....sonrojada.

-Tartamudeo, sonrojo, respiración alterada- conteó Alice- alguien está nervioso. Vamos amiga... ¿pasó algo que me quieras contar?

- Yo- comencé- beséaEdwardenelhospital- solté rápidamente.

- Bella, no te entendí ni un suspiro- comentó confundida- ¿qué dijsite?

- Dije que yo... en el hopital...- inspiré- bese a Edward- creo que fue muy bajito, poruqe ni yo misma me escuhcé.

- ¡Oh, vamos Bella, deja de niñerías y dime qué diantres pasó en el hospital!- alegó. Sinceramente, ella no tenía paciencia.

-Ok, besé a Edward en el hospital.

-¿QUÉ?- chilló shockeada. Luego se tiró sobre mí- ¡Oh por Dios, Lo hiciste!... y ¿qué dijo él?, ¿te gustó?

-Edward estaba inconsciente, Allie.

-Oh- respondió desilusionada, pero rápidamente se recompuso- Entonces, fue un beso robado-comentó con una sonrisa pícara- como en las películas.-suspiró.

Solté un bufido- Sí, fue un beso robado...-suspiré exageradamente mientras tomaba mi bolso.

- Amiga, Edward te trae loquita.

- Sí- hice una mueca-, pero no sé qué hacer, temo que Jacob vuelva a hacerle algo malo por mi culpa.

- Lo mejor es que le des tiempo a la amistad que estan teniendo, ¿sabes?, no tomes en cuenta a Jacob, centrate en ser amiga de Edward, y así vas a avanzando poco a poco. Porque la optra opción que tienes es darle a conocer tus sentimientos para con él.

- Alice, no quiero esperar más- respondí mientras bajabamos la escalera- todas estas semanas desde que terminé..

-Meses

- Bueno, meses, semanas, lo que sea - dije hacendo un moviemiento que diera a entender que me daba igual- desde que terminé con Jacob, he intentado estar más cerca de Edward... yo creo que sí he avanzado un poco.

- Pues entonces ve y pídele que sea tu novio- ironizó. Me sonrojé.- Bella, sólo se tu misma y todo lo demás vendrá por añadidura.

-Ojalá - traté de sonreír

Dejé la nota a mis padres pegada en el refrigerador, seguramente traerían pescado, y pues la verían. Tomé las llaves que se encontraban colgadas, y revisé si iban todas las cosas que necesitaría hasta mañana -pijama, muda de ropa interior, ropa para mañana y algunos cuadernos- y salí.

Alice me esperaba con la puerta del copiloto abierta.

-Creí que iríamos en autos distintos- comenté mientras dejaba el bolso en el asiento trasero, y luego me abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

- En mi casa no alcanza tu _trasto__-_se burló Alice mientras ponía en marcha su Beetle.

- Más respeto con mi auto - respondí - podría ser el tatara-abuelo de tu pequeño, frágil y chillón auto.

-¡Oh! - dramatizó poniendo la mano sobre su pecho- ¡Me ofendes!, Mi pequeño no es chillón, tiene un color hermoso.

¡Sí, Claro! Su _pequeño_ era un Volkswagen Beetle Amarillo. En cuanto lo vi, supe que era de Alice, es como... ella. Es algo raro, pero tiene el toque de Alice.

- ¿Sabes cuánto me costó obtenerlo?- preguntó.

- Sí, sí, aguantando no sé cuánto tiempo a tu querido jefe de planta, cuando estuviste trabajando como promotora de protectores solares. Y lo peor era que el promotor de condones te acosaba, porque todos los días a la hora de salida te decía _"Hey nena, ¿quieres ir a probar uno de estos conmigo?"_- traté de imitar la voz de un hombre.- Allie, me haz contando una y otra vez esa historia.

- Te equivocaste- respondió frunciendo el labio- era el Jefe de Sucursal, porque trabajé en una Farmacia.

- Bueno, peor me sé la historia, al revés y al derecho.

Alice me sacó la lengua como una niña de 5 años. Nos sumimos en un silencio, sólo interrumpido por el tenue sonido del motor, que luego fue interrumpido por la Radio. _Womanizer _de Britney Spears sonó por los parlantes.

Gracias a la loca conducción de mi amiga- cosa que mi padre Policía no aprobaría- llegamos a su casa rápidamente.

Era pequeña y se encontraba en una de las calles centrales del pueblo, tenía un patio delantro con pasto bien cortado y unas cuantas flores, y estaba pintada de un rosado pálido y con puertas de madera. Un ventanal cubría la parte derecha, mientras que al lado izquierdo de la casa estaba el garage. Una casa acogedora y propia de dos chicas jóvenes.

Dejó el auto en el garage, y luego nos dirjimos al interior de la casa.

- ¡Kathy, ya llegué!- gritó al entrar- ¡Y vengo con Bella!

- ¿Bella?- preguntó una voz femenina saliendo por una de las puerta del pasillo- ¡Hola!- sonrió caminando hacia donde estabamos y me saludó con un beso en la mejilla- hace días que la enana no te traía a casa, ¿cómo estás?

- Bien, gracias- respondí-

Katherine era la hermana mayor de Alice, aunque verdaderamente no se parecían mucho. Compartían el pelo negro y extremadamente liso, pero Kathy lo llevaba muy largo, hasata la mitad de la espalda, y sus puntas estaban perfectamente onduladas. De tez pálida , al igual que Allie, tenía unos hermosos ojos celestes, cada vez que yo los veía, me recordaba a dos cristales colocados cuidadosamente en un rostro redondeado y gracioso. También la recordaba cada vez que tomaba el libro que ahora leía, puesto que su protagonista tenían los ojos celestes. Aunque compartían muchos rasgos similares, Kathy medía alrededor de 1.70m y tenía un cuerpo de modelo, aunque claro, ahora se notaba un poco más su panzita. Sólo Alice y yo sabíamos que Kathy llevaba en su vientre un bebé de 4 meses. Su novio, Benjamín, vivía con ellas en casa, ya que luego de saber la noticia, no quiso despegarse nunca más de su amada ni de su bebé. Además ya habían comenzado con los planes de la boda, luego del nacimiento del bebé, se casarían. Alice ya lo estaba planeando todo.

-¡Aw!- sonreí poniendo mi mano sobre su pequeño vientre-es mi idea o ahora se te nota mucho más - comenté mientras acariciaba la panzita. Asintió con los ojos brillantes- y, ¿ya sabes qué es?

- No, me lo tendrían que decir en el próximo control.- sonrió- Pero el Benja no quiere saber, dice que es mejor que nos sorprenda.

-Es un tonto- refufuñó Alice.

-¡Te escuché!- gritó Benjamín saliendo por la misma puerta que antes había cruzado Kathy. Él era un chico guapo. No de la belleza de Edward o Jasper, que más parecían modelos de pasarela. No. El Benja era alto, de pelo y ojos oscuros, siempre tenía una barba insipiente que le daba un toque de chico desordenado. Atlético, pero no _cabeza de músculos_. No sabría como describirlo, pero si vamos en la calle, siempre hay ojos de mujeres que se quedan prendadas de su atractivo. Kathy se había sacado la lotería con él, puesto que era demasiado tierno y amoroso para con ella.- ¿Hablando mal de mi, cuñadita?

-Sí- Alice se cruzó de brazos enojada- ¿qué se supone que le regalaremos cuando se haga el Baby Shower?,¿de qué color tendré que comprarle ropa?. ¿Todo Rosa? o ¿Todo Celeste?.

- Oh vamos Allie, compras verde, que es un color neutro- respondí encongiendome de hombros, Benjamín me sonrió en forma de agradecimiento y me sonrojé.

- Se supone que eres mi amiga, y las amigas se apoyan en _todo _- me reprochó medio en broma, medio en serio.

- Enana - rió Kathy abrazandose a su novio- No seas tan exagerada.

- ¡Já!, asi que hoy es el día de "Pongamos en contra de la pequeña e indefensa Alice"

- No creo que seas tan indefensa, pequeña sí, pero indenfensa... no tienes ni la "i"- se burló Benajmín.

- ¡Eres un bruto! - le gritó mi amiga mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia su habitación- Deberías controlar mejor a tu bestia Kathy.

- No es una bestia- alegó su hermana poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de él.- Es más dócil que un osito de peluche.

- Sí, claro- comentó irónicamente- ¡Bella Swan si no dejas de reírte en este instante, te haré dormir en el sillón del Living!

Hasta ese momente no me había dado ni cuenta que me estaba riendo de esta cómica situación. Sabía que a menudo Alice y Benajmín se agarraban y discutían cosas estúpidas y bizarras, pero nunca las había presenciado. Kathy siempre me comentaba que se moría de la risa de las discuciones de niños de primaria, gracias al cielo, alog me alegraba el día.

Mientras me dirigía a la habitación de mi amiga, intentando controlar la risa, no pude evitar echar un vistazo a los melosos tras demí.

Benajmín tenía apoyada su palma contra el vientre de Kathy y la alrededor de la cintura de ella. Al parecer le preguntaba si se sentía mal o necesitaba algo, porque ella negaba cada vez que el se detenía. Luego alzo el rostro le dió un corto beso en los labios.

- Alguien nos está mirando- rió Benjamín.

Me sonrojé furiosamente cuando ambas miradas se posaron en mi. Gracias a Dios, Alice me entró de un tirón a su habitación, sino, me huiera dado un paro de la pura vergüenza. Esas cosas sólo me pasan a mi.

Mientras Alice me contaba sus planes para hoy en la noche, no pude evitar recordar tan tierna escena de Kathy y su novio en la antesala de la casa, la expresión de cariño, y el brillo de felicidad que bailaba en los ojos de ambos, era impagable. Sentí una punzada de envidia. Se notaba que ellos estaban felismente enamorados el uno del otro. _Completamente_ Enamorados.

Me preguntaba si alguna vez yo podría encontrarme en una situación similar con Edward.

_Edward._

Eso fue demasiado explícito.


	9. Regreso

Hola!!

Ya volví, bueno ahora si que volví definitivamente de por vida xD. Esque con esto de las vacaciones, que la playa, mi gira de estudios y vuelta a clases apenas tuve tiempo de entrar al pc. Pero esta última semana me inspiré, porque la inspiración tb se fue un tpo de vagaciones xD, y escribí bastante, por lo que espero poder subirles caps más seguiditos.... Ojalá mis hermanas no me roben mucho el pc jejeje!

Ya sé que las explicaciones no valen muhco, puesto que me demoré bastante, pero ojalá me entiendan!.

Ok, dejo de molestar, porque segurito que ya quieren el cap!, Mil gracias por to2 sus reviews, alarmas, favoritos, etc =D!, me hacen eternamente felices!

Se cuidan!, Aquí el cap!

**************

**Te Extrañé  
**

**Edward PV**

Papá no me dejó ir al instituto las dos semanas siguientes del accidente con Jacob. Mamá no me dejó de mimar como si fuera un niño pequeño; hasta mi abuela Elizabeth llamó para preguntar cómo estaba. Y mis hermanos... ¡Ni hablar!.

Y yo... Yo lo único que quería era estar tranquilo, pero no podía. Además me frustraba el hecho de que no había sabido casi nada de Bella desde que me dejó en el hospital luego del accidente, aunque Alice había venido a casa, para hacer un "trabajo" con Jasper y pasó a saludarme, comentandome solamente que Bella estaba bien, y que procuraba escribir de manera decente y ordenada, para luego prestarme la maeria que había perdido durante las semanas y así ponerme al día con los quehaceres del Instituto. Eso fue lo que más me alegraba, creí que Bella me detestaba, que ya no quería saber nada más de mi, y por esto se había ido tan de repente del Hospital. Pero ella me sorprendía siempre, era lo más maravilloso que me había pasado en mi vida.

Ya estoy sonando como un chica.

En fin, de todas formas le _prometí_ a mamá que hablaría con Bella para declararle de una buena vez mis sentimientos. Pero ahora, que vamos camino al Instituto, me reprochaba mentalmente el por qué había aceptado tal promesa.

Me hubiese gustado irme solo en el auto, pero papá no permitió que manejara, por lo que Jazz quedó encargado de manejar. Rose había buscado su música más pegajosa y bulliciosa.Y yo no podía quejarme, porque los mellizos venían cantando tan fuerte, que me debatía entre doblarme de la risa -aunque luego mis costillas me reclamaran- o esconderme de la pura vergüenza que me causaban.

_-And when she's walking  
_

_She's looking so fine _

_And when she's talking _

_She'll say that she's mine... - _Coreaban fuertemente Rosalie y Jasper.

-¡CÁLLENSE!- chillé escondiéndome. Al fin el lado vergonzoso iba ganando- Paren esa música- rogué intentando, en vano, esconder un sonrisa.

-Vamos Edward- resonó Rose- sabes que no te puedes resistir al pegagoso sonido de _Uptown Girl_ - sonrió mi rubia hermana.

-Que no me resista a su "pegagosa" melodía, no significa que me guste - aclaré, lo uqe hizo carcajear a Jasper.

-Vamos bro, no seas aguafiestas.- Rose cambió la múscia y el sonido del reggaeton inundó el ambiente- Eso Rose, ¡déjala ahí!.-gritó cuando unos acordes comenzaron a sonar- Vamos hermano, un día te tienes que poner a _perrear_, eso le gusta a las mujeres.

-Sí- respondí ácidamente- No sabes las _ganas _que tengo de _perrear- _escupí. ¡Por favor! Yo, Edward Cullen no podía ponerme a hacer ese tipo de...¿baile?.

- ¡Esta es tu canción Rose!-gritó riendo e ignorando mi ácido comentario.

_-Se Ve Como Tyra Banks  
Es Algo Ay-Ah  
Ella Es La Nena De Daddy  
Su Pelo Y Su Sexy Body  
Esta A Otro Nivel  
Intocable no la pueden ver_- cantó Jasper a lo que su melliza rió encantda.  
Luego ambos corearon, o mejor dicho chillaron, el coro.

-_Modelame así, dando la primera  
Pose, Pose, Pose  
Pose, Pose, Pose  
Viveteleo así, dando la primera  
__Pose, Pose, Pose  
Pose, Pose, Pose  
__Modelame así, dando la primera  
Pose, Pose, Pose  
Pose, Pose, Pose  
Viveteleo así, pero dando la primera  
__Pose, Pose, Pose  
Pose, Pose, Pose  
Au Au Ah- _Corearon al unísono.

- !Otra!- rió Rose. Gemí ante lo que se aproximaba, ¿Cuántas canciones más debía escuchar cantar a mis hermanos?.

Unos lentos acorde comenzaron a sonar y la voz de Arjona cantó, llenando el ambiente.

- ¡Rose!- gimoteó Jasper- esta canción es muy llorona. Mejor adelantemosla.

- Podemos por lo menos escuchar el coro, -rogó- es que a mi me gusta Arjona- comentó adelantándola.

_¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?_

_Que no te deja olvidar_

_Que me prohibe pensar_

_Que me ata y desata_

_Y luego de a poco me mata_

_Me bota y levanta_

_Y me vuelve a tirar..._

- Sin duda esta canción es la de Edward- se burló Jasper. Rosalie soltó una risita y me adelanté para cambiar la canción, pero ya habíamos llegado al Instituto. Los nervios volvieron a mi. Después de todas las canciones y vergüenzas, no podía evitar sentirme nervioso al hecho de que volvería a ver a Bella, y que sería también tema de las habladurías del Insti... Por lo menos sabía que no corría peligro, puesto que a Jacob lo había suspendido por tiempo indefinido, pero que hasta el momento iban 3 semanas. Seguro volvía a regularizarse el asut, y él regrasaría a clases. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

Con la ayuda de Rose, bajé del auto. Mis costillas no dolían tanto al moverme, como sucedió durante las primeras semanas, pero como aún no sanaban del todo, en ocasiones era molestosas. Nos encaminamos hacia la entrada y unas cuantas personas se voltearon a mirarnos.

Hoy, como aquella vez que conocí a Bella, mi primera clase era Literatura.

Me dirigí con lentitud por los pasillo hacia el salón, sin duda todos se habían enterado del accidente, porque nadie dejó de verme mientras caminaba.

Entré al salón y el murmullo pre-timbre cesó de sopetón. Todos me miraban con caras de asombro, e incluso distinguí a los idiotas mirándome con vergüenza pintada en el rostro. Pero yo no quería verlos a ellos, quería encontrarme con el rostro de Bella.

Y la encontré, sentada donde siempre, el puesto del final. A su lado, el que hace un tiempo era mi puesto, estaba Alice, y tras ellas Angela, mientras que en elm puesto desocupado de su lado, se encontraban las pertenencias de las chicas. Caminé hasta donde se encontraban las tres. Alice se levantó de un salto y se acercó a mi para darme un apretado abrazo de bienvenida.

- ¡EDWARD!-gritó avalanzándose sobre mi. Mis costillas, _para variar_, alegaron. Compuse una mueca de dolor.

- Allie, le duele- comentó Bella poniéndose de pie, al igual que Angie. Mi pequeña cuñada finalmente me soltó.- ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó acercándose cautelosamente.

- Bien, gracias - sonreí, parecía que se debatía entre abrazarme o no, pero optó por acercar su rostro al mío y darme un beso en la mejilla. Yo quería tenerla más cerca de mi, por lo que pasé un brazo sobre sus hombros y la acerqué a un respingo de la impresión. La sensación de retenerla junto a mi era exquisita.- Te extrañé- susurré, sin poder contenerme, en su oído. Sentí como se formaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Yo también- confidenció, pasando sus brazos por mi cintura. El murmullo volvió a extenderse por todo el salón, pero ya no era tan animado como cuando entré, seguro comenzaban a cotillear sobre nosotros.

Solté a Bella, contra mi voluntad, por lo que lo hice lentamente. No podía se descortez, Angela esperaba su turno para saludarme, el rostro de mi amada Bella estaba cubierto por un tenue sonrojo, sin duda me encantaban sus reacciones. Angie también me abrazó, con más cuidado que Alice. Para cuando logramos terminar de saludarnos, el timbre sonó indicándonos que comenzarían las clases.

Miré a Alice con uan silenciosa súplica, por lo que mi pequeña cuñada retiró todas sus pertenencias de mi puesto, y tomó lugar atrás junto a Angela. Dejé mi bolso y me senté, me volteé para ver a Bella y así comenzar una conversació, pero justo, justo, el profesor apareció por la puerta. Todas mis intenciones de conversar se fueron al tacho de la basura. Ni modo, tendría que esperar hasta el receso para hablar con ella, no quería que se distrajera por mi causa, sabía que le encantaba la literatura.

Saqué el cuaderno y el estuche del bolso y miré hacia adelante, para intentar poner atención a la clase, pero un movimiento a mi lado me distrajo.

Bella había dejado un papel doblado sobre mi mesa. Al abrirlo, descubrí su descuidada letra:

_"Discúlpame por haberte dejado en el hospital, e irme sin despedirme de ti.  
Es que no quería causarte más problemas" _

Sonreí y tomé mi lápiz para responderle: **[N/A: Edward será el de negrita y cursiva, y Bella sólo cursiva]**

_**"No te preocupes, entiendo. De hecho, muchas gracias por haberme ayudado"**_

_"Sabes que en verdad no fue mucho lo que hice.  
ad+, estoy segura de q Jacob te empezó a molestar por mi culpa"_

_**"Me queda claro que te quieres poco xD"**_

_"No seas menso!. Mejor dime, pk nunca me lo contaste? "_

_**"Para que iba a preocuparte por tonteras, además, eran unos cuantos manotazo, pero siempre terminaba safándome!"**_

_"Eres un Idiota!"_

Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente al leer esas tres palabras. Volteé a mirarla, y me fijé que intentaba esonder una sonrisa. Eso fue una_ broma,_ ¿verdad?.

_**"Ahora yo soy el idiota?, creí que se lo gritaste a Jacob...."**_

_"En gral, los hombres son idiotas por naturaleza"_

_**"Ya verás Isabella Marie, estás ofendiendo a mi género"**_

_"Esa era la idea Eddie. Ah! y no te tngo miedo"_

_**"No me llames Eddie ¬¬"**_

_"No me llames Isabella"_

No pudimos seguir con nuestra conversación, porque el profesor hizo una pregunta a Alice, por lo que volteó hacia nosotros. Asi que para evitar una reprimienda por no poner atención en clases, preferimos dejarlo para después. Pero no pude evitar mirarla de reojo, hubieron ocasiones en que nuestras miradas se encontraban y Bella se sonrojaba furiosamente, mientras que yo sólo atinaba a sonreírle. Entre sonrisas y miraditas, la clase acabó. No fue muy productiva, porque sinceramente no tomé atención.

Bella me ayudó a levantarme para ir a la cafetería, Allie salió antes de que pudieramos detenerla, y Angie se fue a buscar a Ben. No pude evitar preguntarle:

- ¿De verdad crees que fui un idiota?

Se sonrojó, otra vez - No, bueno, a veces - sonrió-, pero lo dije porque de veras me hubiese gustado que me contaras.

- No iba escudarme en tus faldas, Bella.

- No era para que te escudaras, ni te escondieras- comentó, la miré de manera escéptica- Ok, si tu orgullo de macho no permite que una _amiga_ cuide de ti, lo siento. Sólo es porque quiero protegerte y que confíes un poquito en mi.

-Gracias Bella, por todo- sonreí- y tranquila- le guñé un ojo- confío plenamente en ti.

Se levantó en la punta de sus pies y me dió un beso en la mejilla. -Necesitaba escuchar eso.

Quedé pegado al suelo, no sabía cómo moverme. Bella me había besado en la mejilla. _Bella me había besado..._

Puse mi mano en la mejilla y sonreí sin poder evitarlo, parecía un pequeño niño de primaria y su primer amor. ¡Blah! Tenía que ir a comer. Pero mis piernas no reaccionaban ante la orden de moverse. Estaba clavado al piso.

- ¿Te vas a quedar todo el día ahí, o me acompañarás en la fila?- preguntó Bella frente a mi, nosé en qué momento se había devuelto.

- ¿Ah?...Sí, sí- reaccioné, al fin- Vamos, vamos.

Al entrar a la cafetería, busqué entre el mar de gente a mi hermano y la pequeña duendecillo, pero no había rastro de ellos. Asique, seguí a Bella en la fila.

Sólo pedí un jugo y una manzana, con todas esas cosas raras revoloteando en mi estómago, no sabría si aguantaría algo más contundente. Siempre en silencio, buscamos una mesa para poder comer, y sólo encontramos una para dos.

¡Bien!, eso me daba un poco de privacidad para hablar con ella.

- ¿Por qué sacaste tan poco?- me regañó cunado nos sentamos.

- No tengo hambre

- Edward, no tienes que comer por hambre, ¡estás convaleciente, deberías comer más!- alegó, arrancandome una sonrisa.- ¡No es broma!

- Bella, mi padre es Doctor, sé lo uqe debo hacer.- Sonreí y ella gruñó- me encanta cuando te preocupas por mi.

Se sonrojó suavemente- ¡Oh!

Destapé mi botella mientras la observaba comer, abrió su sandwich y le dio una pequeña mordida.

-Bella - comencé. Ella levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los mios, súbitamente me puse muy nervioso.- Tú... a tí.... ho-hoy sa-sal.... te...- balbucée.

- Yo qué, Edward- preguntó confusa.

- Hoy... me...- inspiré

- ¡Hola chicos!- Alice y Jasper llegaron antes de que pudiera terminar de crear una frase coherente. Bella se había acercado un poco a mi, para poder entender, yo creo, lo que decía. Por lo que sobresaltada se hizo para atrás rápidamente.

- Oh, interrumpimos algo ¿verdad?- preguntó mi hermano con una inmensa sonrisa lo menos afligida. Seguramente en casa comenzaría con su attaque de preguntas.

- No, sólo conversábamos- comenté mandandole una mirada de advertencia.

- ¿Nos podermos sentar?- dijo Alice, seguramente podríamos decirle que no, puesto que ya tenían las sillas puestas en nuestra pequeña mesa.

- Adelante- susurró Bella intentando dar una sonrisa, que todas luces era falsa y resentida. Nos movimos para que alcanzaramos los 4.

A pesar de que nos interrumpieron en un momento crucial, nos dedicamos a conversar y reír de las tonterías que decía mi cuñada. Cada vez que volteaba a mirarla, nos ocurría lo mismo que en clases, puesto que nuestras miradas se encontrabamos y no podía evitar sonrojarme, y para ella también era inevitable. Además, las cosas se tornaban un poco incómoda cada vez que los tórtolos se demostraban su amor.

- Dejen de comer pan delante de los pobres!- alegué tirándoles una miga de pan a sus cabezas, mientras se besaban.

- Envidioso- río Alice separandose de mi hermano- Bella, ¿hoy me acompñarás a ver los vestidos?

- Lo siento amiga, pero quedamos en que sería mañana.

- ¡Oh!, pero por favor acompáñame hoy, ¿sí?- rogó poniendo carita de perrito mojado. Yo habría dicho que sí, ¡se veía tan adorable!. De seguro esa era su manera de convencer a Jasper.

- No pongas esa cara, Alice, no va a resultar- Alice compuso un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Por qué no te vienes a casa conmigo?, creo que Mamá necesita que la ayudes a elegir unos trajes para un evento que tendrá Papá en el Hospital.

Alice sonrió de felicidad- ¡Claro que sí!, hace mucho que no veo a Esme.

Bella hizo una mueca- Allie, ella estaba en el hospital _ese_ día.

- Pero eso no se cuenta como visita. ¡Ah, me encanta vestir a Esme, es tan fina!- gritó emocionada.

Reí - Alice, deberías empezar a crear tus propios diseños, lo harías muy bien.

- ¡Pero si tiene un cuaderno especial de diseños!, me atrevería a decir que también hay algunos sueltos en mi casa- comentó Bella.

- ¡Lo ves!- sonreí- yo te ayudo con el capital, tú los diseños y armamos nuestra pequeña empresa.

Alice sólo rió.

- Bueno chicos, nosotros nos despedimos- sonrió Jazz.

- Síp- la pequeña duendecillo saltó de su asiento y abrazó a Bella, susurrándole algo al oído. Bella sonrió- te quiero.

- ¡Ya vete!- rió Bella.

- Adios Cuñis - besó mi mejilla, para luego tomar la mano de de su novio. Mi hermano sonrió

- Nos vemos en casa- miró a Bella e hizo una especie de reverencia, por lo que soltó una risita.

Mientras Alice y Jasper iban saliendo de la mano, pude darme cuenta que habían varias personas mirándonos; y eso que Rose no estaba, y ella era una de las más admirada de los tres. Sentí a Bella suspirar sonoramente a mi lado. Volteé mi vista hacia ella, pero su mirada estaba clavada en las brazos de Jasper alrededor de los de Alice, mientras este le daba un tierno beso.

- ¿Y ese suspiro?- susurré junto a su oído. Se sobresaltó y giró rápidamente, botando me botella de jugo, que reposaba en la mesa, y cayéndome en la ropa. Me levanté instantáneamente para no seguir mojándome.

- ¡Oh! Edward, lo siento, lo siento - comentó moviendo sus manos por mi camisa, pero sin tocarme.- ¡Qué tonta, por Dios!, _¡Sácatela!_- ordenó.

- ¡¿Qué?!- pregunté asombrado.

- Que te la saques, te puede dar algo si te quedas con la ropa húmeda.

- Bella, - la detuve, mirándola a los ojos- estamos en medio del casino, atestado de gente, ¿y tu quieres que me medio desnude en frente de _todos_?

- Yo...-pensó - No, ven.- tomó mi mano, y unas cuantas servilletas- toma tus cosas- me volvió a ordenar, metiéndo la manzana y el sandwich a medio comer dentro de su bolso.

Guardé mis pertenencias, como ella me había pedido, y la seguí. En los pasillos sólo habían unas cuantas personas merodeando, por lo que fue fácil circular rápidamente por ellos, Bella me llevó hasta la zona de los casilleros, y ahí si que no había nadie. Nos detuvimos frente a uno pintado completamente de negro, con una gran motocicleta dibujada en la parte superior de la puerta. Lo distinguí instantáneamente.

Era el de Jacob.

- Bella, ¡qué haces!- cuchicheé un poco asustado, mientras la veía.

- ¡Sht!, tu ve que no venga nadie.- comenzó a mover la combinación de la clave del candado, hasta que se oyó un _click_ y el candado abrió.- Idiota, aun no cambia su clave- sonrió con malicia.

Me quedé literalmente de piedra cuando la puerta dejó ver el interior del casillero. Adentro, habían varios dibujos más de motocicletas, rojas y negras, y de grande lobos aullando a la luna. La mitad superior, había uno que otro libro o cuaderno, y en la de abajo, nada más ni nada menos que un perchero con ropa.

- ¡Bingo!- rió Bella, no me había dado ni cuenta que lo había estado urgeteando, ya que tenía una camisa en sus manos. Cerró la puerta, y movió los números del candado, como si nunca lo hubiese abierto.

- ¿Cómo... Por qué...- traté de formularle alguna pregunta, pero estaba demasiado asombrado para decir algo.

- Fui su novia durante dos años y medio en esta escuela, y lo conozco desde que tengo uso de razón. Él sabía mi clave, y yo la suya. Claro, que yo cambbié la mía en cuanto terminamos.- explicó sonriendo.

- Eres una chica de armas tomar

- Gracias- guiñó uno de sus perfectos ojos cafés.- Ahora, al baño de varones - Nos encaminamos hacia estos y se detuvo en la puerta, tendiendome la camisa - Ok, ve y cambiatela.

- Perdon, creo que escuché mal, ¿quieres que me ponga una camisa de Jacob?- escupí. Si pensaba que iba a aceptar, era porque estaba totalmente loca.

Soltó un bufido- Oh vamos, mira, si te sirve de consuelo, yo se la regalé, pero no le gusto porque según él parecía de marica, asique nunca la usó.- Sus ojos se cristalizaron un poco. A parte de ser un bruto era un maleducado.- Pero para no hacerme _sentir mal_ la guardaba en su casillero. Está nueva, creo qe hasta tiene la etiqueta.- La removió un poco, y apareció el papelito colgado desde uno de los botones.- Lo vez, ahora entra a ese baño y cambiatela.

Aun un poco reticente, la tomé de su mano e ingrsé al bañ de varones.

* * *

Hasta aquí =D.

El jueves subiré el próximo, porque ahora me quedó una ventana desde que salgo del colegio y voy a mis clases de piano, asique lo aprovecharé para subirles!

Acuerdense de sus review!

aDios

**Pily...***


End file.
